


Leather Woven In Two

by LiveTheGay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Assassin - Freeform, Badass Lena, Bit of Gay, Bit of Straight, Classic dagger Assassinations, Coz why not, Damsel in distress Kara, Don't come at me parents, ENJOY!!!, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Im not promoting assassinations, Kara the Princess, Like reeeeeaaaaal slow, Luthor - Freeform, Medieval AU, Mon-El the Prince, More gay, Set in earlier years, Slow Burn, Stay in school, Strong independent woman are badasses, Ya know? Half n half, by yours truly, lena - Freeform, no powers, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheGay/pseuds/LiveTheGay
Summary: Things become all too complicated, for infamous Assassin, Luthor. When her master—the King of Conclave's Assassin's—announces that she must complete a difficult deed: kill the Princess of Krypton.





	1. Enodr's Assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingDazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingDazed/gifts).



> Just a quick side note: 
> 
> Krypton, Daxam, Mars, and Conclave are all Continents/Kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an origin for Luthor mainly. Kara will appear in chapter 2 or 3.

Dark cloaked figures guarded the room, torches softly lit the concrete interior. A middle-aged man sat in a steel throne, that had various bones etched into it. His chin raised as he eyed all the Assassin’s. They were dressed accordingly; with countless weapons hidden in their dark clothes, some had katanas resting behind their backs. All of them wore only black, for stealth and intimidation. The only skin shown was their eyes, the bottom half of their face hidden behind a silk cloth. With one simple command they would kill anyone, and the man knew it.

Her knees ached from kneeling on the rugged concrete, to bow to her master. Knuckles now white, as they dug into the hard surface. Her raven hair was woven tightly into a braid, that lay resting over her shoulder. Emerald eyes watched Enodr from under black brows. Her dark cloak fell to the sides of her body, and the torches strewn aside the walls cast shadows around her. She truly is the Queen of the Underworld. 

He gestured for her to get up with a flick of his hand, “Rise Luthor, there is no need to bow; I am not a King,” Enodr sarcastically retorted, scratching his hairless head, “Duke Raiden has a target for you,” He finished as a smirk played across his face. 

Luthor raised to her feet, the cloak billowing around her. Out of habit, her emerald eyes glanced around the room, then darted back to her master. She clenched her jaw, “What is their name?” 

Enodr gestured to his right hand Assassin, she handed him a slip of paper, “Thank you, Reign.” The cloaked Assassin nodded, her brown eyes surveyed the room before she moved back to the side of the throne. Enodr flicked his eyes to Luthor, then glanced down to read the slip of paper in his palms, “Thalia Green.” 

The raven haired Assassin nodded, knowing that the name was her dismissal. She raised to her feet, and sauntered off to the large wooden doors that stood at the head of the room. Her master did not need to tell her what to do; she knew. And Enodr knew perfectly well that she would do it skilfully. With soundless footsteps, Luthor made her way towards the weaponry. Pale hands reached out to brush the walls of the fortress of Conclave; forever the land of Assassins. Either taken as a child, as she was, or bought off. As she approached near the weaponry, a familiar heart beat sounded in her ears. Luthor's emerald eyes darted into the room, and she quickly deflected a blow to her torso. 

“Reign,” Luthor smirked, “I could hear your heartbeat.” 

The cloaked Assassin groaned audibly, “Henshaw was teaching me to control it… obviously it hasn't paid out.” 

“Henshaw is an old Assassin; long retired. He tells stories to the children after their trials, he will be teaching you old technique. Watch,” Luthor gestured to her heart. 

The rise and fall of her chest slowed, eventually reaching a rate where it was unrecognisable underneath her cloak. Reign tilted her head, focusing to try and pick up on her heartbeat. It was no use and she groaned once again. 

Luthor removed the silk cloth that covered her nose and mouth. She stored the cloth into a pocket inside of her cloak, alongside her favourite dagger, “To slow your heartbeat, you must slow your breathing. Do not take slow, short breaths. They must be long and stretched out.” 

Reign nodded and put Luthor's advice to the test, she kept her own silk cloth on and slowed her breathing. Her chest slowed and she resorted to moving her stomach when she breathed. 

Luthor tilted her head to listen for Reign’s heartbeat, she could no longer hear it and gave an encouraging nod, “Not bad,” Luthor paused, pulling her hood off her head, allowing her braid to sway down her back. “I know Master sent you; to give me more details on Green.” _**I will only speak her name when I see her face.**_

Reign nodded again, she pulled her own hood off her head. She removed her silk cloth from her face, and let it lay beneath her chin, “Thalia Green lives in Daxam, brother country to Krypton,” _ **They fight like siblings too,**_ “She is 24, and has a husband; you will need to dispose of him as well. No children. Her occupation is in a riverside hut, neighbour to the Royal Palace.” The cloaked Assassin’s voice was monotone and her speech was memorised, it obtained no natural flow as her earlier words. 

The Queen of the Underworld took in the information, storing it away. The mention of the sibling countries brought her memories of war. Now the countries were civil, and were rumoured to have the Prince of Daxam and the Princess of Krypton to be courted. In order to bring peace to the countries, and life to centuries of death. _ **I aided in the cause of that death.**_

“I will attend to the matter tomorrow. For I will need all the rest I can get, If I am to ride to Krypton after hunting.” 

Reign nodded, and exited the weaponry.

# ***

_The sounding of hooves against dirt, ricocheted off her ears. Swords unsheathed as the hooves quickened, dirt flying everywhere as arrows soared._

_Splintering of wood, from the strain of an arrow. The steel arrow head embedded into the throat of a knight, the horse coming second._

_Cries carried by the wind, as stallions fell. Black cloaks shielded by the shadows, their daggers, and bows._

_Hoods over heads and daggers unsheathed, bloodshed come forth as knights proceed._

_Old fairy tales and nightmares collide, as knights fall and Assassin’s rise._

# ***

Sweat drenched her bed as old memories washed over Enodr’s Assassin, her heartbeat not needing to slow as it had never quickened. Her raven hair loosely fell in curls over her sweating breasts, her black leather armour clung to her torso. Luthor’s fists clenched the sheets, and her black brows furrowed. _**War has been, and there is no stopping it from returning.**_

# ***

Luthor stood in front of the long-length mirror, her raven hair was tied in a braid and hung down her back. Black leather pants clung tight to her toned legs, paired with a matching black leather chest plate. Her black silk cloak hung from her shoulders and flowed to her leather boots. Luthor's silk cloth was pulled up to cover her mouth and nose, revealing only her emerald eyes. The required Conclave Assassin attire, each Assassin only identifiable by their eyes. It was dangerous to separate Assassin’s by wealth and rank, such as knights do. It would only get the highest ranked Assassin targeted, even Enodr wore the same attire. 

The Queen of the Underworld glanced around her room. Four concrete walls that matched the rest of the fortress, decorated only by small drawings in charcoal. Luthor eyed them, **_Ruby has been in my room._** She would have to talk to Reign later, about her apprentice trespassing. She sighed, approaching her spruce wood bookcase, brushing her finger across the spines of the leather novels. Her emerald eyes fell on the tapestry that hung beside the shelf, a beautiful scenery of pine trees surrounded the fortress of Conclave. The image reminded Luthor of her trial. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as a slow knock sounded from the spruce door, a male Assassin with hazel eyes stood still as Luthor opened it. 

He nodded at her, “Enodr has asked me, to inform you that Duke Raiden has gold awaiting you.” 

“Then I'll make sure I get the deed done, Talon. I don't want to keep the Duke waiting,” Luthor replied, smirking under her silk cloth. 

Talon pulled down his own silk cloth, he grinned, “Why would Duke Raiden want Thalia Green dead? Do you think they had an affair?” 

“It is not our job to ask questions, Talon. I thought you learnt that when we had our trial together. Or do you forget too easily?” Enodr’s Assassin pulled down her silk cloth, to reveal a smirk.

“How could I forget that?” He clenched his jaw, “Enodr doesn't let us forget.” 

“No… no he doesn't,” She gestured for him to follow her, as she closed the door, “Come, we should eat.” 

He nodded, pulling his hood down, revealing scruffy brown hair, “Together?” 

“Yes; together. You are a fellow Assassin are you not?” Luthor answered. 

Talon tried to ignore the pain in his heart, from the rejection. With a stiff nod, he followed Luthor towards the feasting room.

# ***

Various spruce wood tables were scattered around the room, placed with five matching spruce chairs. Each table had five daggers, bows, and quivers with arrows. In Conclave, it was mandatory to hunt each meal. Assassins arranged themselves in groups of up to five, and were given two hours to hunt. After the time period, the groups must return to the feasting room. Those who did not hunt any food, did not eat. 

Luthor approached a table with Talon, where Reign was waiting. Her emerald eyes surveyed the room, “Where is Enodr?” 

“He is giving people some... tasks,” The cloaked Assassin eyed Luthor, “It seems everyone wants to hire Enodr’s Assassin, he told them you're busy with another task.” 

“Oh don't be envious, you could have been a hired Assassin. Instead you just work for Enodr,” Luthor snapped. 

“Technically you work for him too, as your name suggests. And I would rather work for Enodr, then work for pitiful peasants, that need someone killed for stealing their bread,” Reign bit back. 

“I don't work for him. People started calling me that because he trained me, the name just stuck,” Luthor explained. 

Reign sighed, “Come on,” she said, rubbing her forehead in frustration, “I don't want to fight.” 

“And I don't want to watch you two fight…” Talon cut in. 

Their conversation was cut short as Enodr approached the room, clearing his throat, “You all know the drill, hunt for food, or no food for you.” The hairless man walked to a table with four middle-aged Assassin’s. They greeted him with nods, and he relaxed.

The tables quickly filled, and the groups went out to hunt. Luthor, Reign, and Talon made their way through the thick pine forest. The trio were each equipped with a dagger, bow, and quiver with arrows. Enodr’s Assassin raised her bow, the wood whining as she pulled back the string. She released it and was rewarded, with an arrow embedded into the heart of a wood pigeon. The bird fell off its spot in the pine, and Luthor sauntered towards it, pocketing the bird into a leather bag that hung from her shoulders. 

Reign watched and gave an encouraging nod, her own bow in her hands as she aimed for a deer grazing in the tall grass. Talon gasped at the beautiful animal, causing the deer to raise her head and run off. 

“Talon!” Reign hissed. 

He raised his hands up in surrender, “Sorry,” he whispered. 

“You're lucky you are not a hired Assassin, instead you just make weapons,” Reign mentioned.

Talon raised his brows, “Hey! That bow you are holding is young spruce wood, that I shaped. Which causes the bow to not whine when you pull it back,” he eyed Luthor, “Unlike her bow.” 

Enodr’s Assassin growled, “I am not using your bows, I prefer to use old spruce wood.” 

The hazel-eyed man grinned under his silk cloth, “I'm not being serious, Luthor.” 

“Yeah, but you’re being idiotic. Hurry up and contribute to the hunt,” Reign chipped in. 

“I am contributing; I watch you two hunt and give you tips. Notifying you when there are animals nearby, or danger,” Talon replied. 

“Right, right. And you make weapons,” Luthor added, earning a snort from Reign.

“And I make… hey!” Talon huffed, before catching a movement in the tall grass out of the corner of his eye. He raised his hand, flicking the index finger and pointer finger in the air. The sign of danger. 

Both Reign and Luthor nodded, aiming their bows at the spot in the grass. The cloaked Assassin pulled the string back, and released causing a whoosh to sound In the air before a loud whine echoed. Brown eyes widened as she realised what she had shot; a orange figure lay lifeless in the grass, _ **a fox.**_

Luthor patted Reign on the back, “Good shot. And Talon; that wasn't really danger…” 

“Close enough,” he shrugged. 

Reign approached the fox, bending down to carefully pick the creature up. She placed it in her own leather bag, sighing. 

“Your apprentice was in my room…” Luthor started.

The cloaked Assassin rubbed her forehead, “I told her to stop drawing on your walls, but she refuses. Says you need some light in your life.” 

Enodr’s Assassin clenched her jaw, _ **Ruby isn’t wrong.**_ “I can find her some wood to draw on.” 

Reign nodded her thanks. 

“And you guys tell me I don't contribute,” Talon announced, a he pointed towards a bush covered in countless purple berries. 

“Yes! I love these,” Reign squealed. 

“What are you waiting for? Pick them!” Luthor exclaimed, almost smiling at the look on Reigns face. 

He nodded, grinning. He began picking bunches of berries, tainting his hands purple in the process. Talon placed them all in his leather bag. The trio decided that they had enough food, and trailed back to the fortress.

# ***

Careful hands brushed the mane of a black mare, “Katie,” Luthor sighed, “This is going to be a long trip.” 

Enodr’s Assassin double checked that she had everything that was required. She did. Placing one foot in the stirrup of the saddle, she hoisted herself up. Pulling slightly on the reins, caused the black mare to move forward. Luthor flicked the reins, and Katie started galloping. With one last forceful flick, the mare ran. Her black cloak trailed behind her in the wind, blowing rapidly as it moved in motion with the mare. The silk cloth covering the bottom half of her face, shielded her from the stinging of the wind. 

She averted her eyes from the path ahead, trusting Katie to not crash into something. Vast mountains lay in the background, towering up to the clouds, their tips unrecognisable. They moved slowly along with their movements, unlike the grass and trees closer to them that sped along. Luthor reached her hand out to feel the wind, as it slowly lifted her hand up and down. She smiled, remembering as a child where she thought it was the fairies that lifted her hand. Maybe it was. 

Emerald eyes caught the sight of a river that streamed through various pine trees, she recognised it as the river that surrounded the whole of Conclave. A large pine wood bridge, was the only entrance and exit past the wide river. Luthor pulled the reins slightly, causing the mare to gallop across the bridge. She nodded at the Assassin’s that guarded it, in their posts. As soon as they crossed the bridge, Enodr’s Assassin flicked the reins and Katie ran through the remaining of the pine trees. They were out of Conclave, and Luthor felt a weight fall on her shoulders as she prepared herself.

# ***

Moonlight shone down on the beige concrete building, two small windows were cracked open. The oak window frames contrasted with the light pink flowers, that lay scattered in the front lawn. It was a simple cottage, Luthor thought. Though; it was positioned near the Royal Palace of Krypton, there was no doubt, gold inside. Enodr’s Assassin shook her head, _**I have to focus… I will get gold from the Duke… I don't need to steal.**_

Crimson light that shone from inside the building, was switched off. Luthor sauntered from out of the shadows, to creep up to the beige concrete wall. She pressed her back against it, emerald eyes surveying the perimeter. If they screamed too loud and someone came to aid, then she could hide in the thorn bush. It lay near the shadow of the tree she was watching from earlier. Though; it would be painful, it would shield her from sight. With an escape plan secured, careful fingers reached out to widen the crack in the window. 

It didn’t budge. Enodr’s Assassin had expected this, she reached into her cloak and pulled out a pair of pliers. Luthor managed to wedge the pliers into the gap, and positioned them at an angle so she could twist the crank. She painstakingly twisted it, and the window loosened, pocketing the pliers she widened the gap. To Luthor's relief; the window widened enough to fit her. First was her hands grabbing the frame of the window, then was her head, surveying the room. After several seconds, Luthor was through the window and in, what she thought to be, the kitchen. She decided to leave the window open incase of a need to escape. 

With soundless footsteps, Luthor found the bedroom. Both Thalia Green and her husband were sound asleep. Just as she expected, an oak jewellery box was atop the bedroom cabinet. Filled with, no doubt, gold. She reached into her cloak to unsheathe her favourite dagger, placing a hand over Green’s mouth. The contact awoke the older woman, and her blue eyes widened. A scream sounded from beside her, and Luthor turned to see the husband, mouth agape. 

A hand still on Thalia’s mouth, Luthor slashed the husband's throat, cleanly. Noting to herself that she would have to clean it up later. Muffled cries came from under her palm, and Enodr’s Assassin furrowed her brows at the sight of blue eyes glossed over. The woman’s eyes were lifeless… numb almost, and it reminded Luthor of her own emerald eyes. More muffled sounds came from Thalia, they weren't cries; the woman was trying to speak. Carefully, Luthor removed her hand, pressing the dagger to Thalia’s throat in warning. 

“I thought you were a…” She started. 

“A man?” Luthor finished, continuing when Thalia nodded, “A man would show off his strength; he would use a sword, or a spear. He would kill in stealth, but he would use big weapons, that would get him killed. He would not use a dagger sheathed in his cloak, or a blade imbedded in his shoe… he would not use iron earrings, that have been sharpened for the sole purpose of cutting someone's throat. No... I am no man.” 

Thalia audibly gulped, nodding. The look on her face didn't show surprise that Luthor was here to kill her. She was surprised to see that Luthor was a woman. _**Talon was right… they must've had an affair. Did she threaten Duke Raiden that she was going to tell his wife?**_

Deciding to give the poor woman a fast death, Luthor wiped Thalia's husbands blood on her cloak and pressed it back against Thalia’s throat. 

“It was the Duke wasn't it?” Thalia asked. 

Luthor nodded, wanting to get the job over and done with. 

The older woman sighed deeply, “I only said what I did because I was angry… and now the rich seemingly get richer.” Confessing her sins, with the knowledge that her death was coming.

It was an odd saying, and Luthor frowned, she pulled down her hood and removed her silk cloth. Thalia's eyes widened as she recognised the infamous gesture of Enodr’s Assassin; she no doubt, heard the stories. Luthor kills her targets with her face shown, allowing the victim to look into her eyes as they die. It was sadistic, but Luthor did it because it was the only thing that made her feel anything. It made her feel sorrow. 

With one quick slash, Thalia’s throat was gashed open. Blood trickled down her neck, onto her collarbones that protruded slightly under her skin. With closed eyes, Luthor said a silent prayer for the two. Sighing deeply, she reached for her katana, that was slung over her back.

# ***

Duke Raiden was waiting with Enodr, at the pine wood bridge. Several Assassin’s watched the duo from a distance, with their hands ready. Their heads turned at the sound of incoming hooves, the black mare slowed to a stop in front of the bridge. Luthor slipped one of her feet out of the stirrup, and placed it on the ground, holding on to the saddle with her hands for balance. She removed her other foot out of the opposite stirrup, and placed it on the ground. The grass seemingly swallowed her feet, as she extended her arms to reach for two heavy sacks. 

Luthor turned, staring at Duke Raiden, she turned the sacks over and a bloody head dropped out of each one. Frozen, horrified expressions were painted over the heads. Their eyes were wide and blank, Luthor almost wished she had closed them. 

The Duke smiled wickedly and Luthor wanted to gut the look off his face, “Thank you, Luthor.” He said, before dropping a large bag at his feet. He approached his own horse and rode off. 

Enodr picked up the bag and sauntered up to Luthor, handing it to her. 

She eyed the horse that shrunk smaller and smaller, as they rode into the distance, “Why did he come here?” 

“Wanted to make sure the job was done,” Enodr replied, shaking his hooded head, “Idiot didn't realise that word would sound of the death anyways.” 

Luthor huffed in agreement, opening the bag to find gold. She smirked, “He pays well.” 

The hairless man reached down to turn one of the bodiless heads over, recognising the head he grinned wickedly, “Thalia Green’s head! What a pretty girl she is. Would have made a fine Assassin, with the right training of course. She could easily bring men to bed with a face like this… then slit their throats.” 

“Do not speak her name,” Luthor clenched her jaw. 

Enodr sighed, “You are always so paranoid with these things, my Assassin. Thalia will not haunt you; Spirits do not exist. They are false, just like the fairies that you used to dream about as a child.” 

“I do not believe she will haunt me,” She chose to ignore Enodr’s further taunts, “I am respecting the dead.” 

“Speaking her name is respecting the dead!” The old Assassin shouted. 

Luthor turned her head to feel the wind whip at her hood, “No… you're not calling her name in respect. You're calling her name when she wishes to find peace. Forcing her to bring back the pain of the death, it's reminding her of her past life. If you wish to respect the dead; allow her to move on to her next life. Or if it's her last… allow her to rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talon is Winn, incase anyone was wondering :)


	2. An Unexpected Deed

The sounding of hooves scuffing against the dirt, rung in her ears. It reminded her of war and she pulled the reins back, causing the black mare to abruptly stop. The mare shook her head slightly, before lowering it to graze on some nearby grass. Luthor sighed, and held onto the saddle, placing one of her feet in the stirrup and then hopped down. She brushed her gloved hands together, before tying Katie up to the branch of a pine tree. Enodr’s Assassin ventured into the forest, bow in hand. 

Inhaling deeply, Luthor screamed. Countless birds that were chirping in the trees, flew up into the sky. Crows squawked, and squirrels scurried up the trees. One deer grazing in the grass, raised it’s head to eye Luthor. Enodr’s Assassin stared back, admiring the freedom that the creature had. She fell to her knees, and the black mare kicked her hooves in the dirt in worry. Luthor turned back to silently tell her mare she was alright. Katie calmed, and Luthor slowly lay her back against the grass, old memories flushing over her.

# ***

_“This one,” The tall, hairless man announced._

_“Her name is-”_

_The man waved her off, “I don't care for names, I will re-name her. If she is to be my child, I shall name her.”_

_The brunette nodded, furrowing her brows at the odd behavior, “If you would like of course.”_

_After a long pause, he asked impatiently, “How much is she?”_

_“Excuse me?” The woman’s eyes were almost falling out of her head._

_“Did I stutter? I said; how much is she?” He repeated, looking rather irritated._

_The woman placed her hand on the side of the child's head, who was currently holding onto the woman's leg. “She doesn't cost anything. But; it will cost you to feed her of course, and other needs that she may require.” Little emerald eyes lit up at the mention of food, causing the woman to smile._

_“Then maybe I might not feed her,” the man mentioned, then added - after seeing the horrified look on the woman's face, “I’m kidding.”_

_“Right, right; of course,” she replied, not entirely sure of herself._

_The hairless man knelt down, opening his arms wide, smiling at the little girl. The emerald eyed girl ran into the man's arms, and he held her tight. The woman smiled at the sight, and thought that maybe the little girl would be alright with him._

_The man stood, and picked up the little girl, resting her on his hip, “Thank you, ma’am.”_

_She nodded, “Take care of her.”_

_With a nod, the man left the building, with the little girl still on his hip. Carefully placing the little girl on the ground, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar. Lighting it, he pulled it to his mouth, taking a long hit. After just one drag, he dropped the cigar onto the wooden step of the building, near the door._

_The little girl tilted her head, “What’s that?” She asked, curiously._

_He shook his head, picking the girl back up and resting her on his hip, and began walking away. “Don’t worry about it, Luthor,” He reassured._

# ***

Her hand stretched out to hit the handle of her bow, that was resting near her torso. With clenched fists, she raised to her feet. Emerald eyes searching for the first animal she sees, a small cracking noise sounded. Luthor's hooded head whipped towards the sound; a small rabbit lay stomach up on the grass. She furrowed her brows at the sight, with soundless steps she approached the creature. It didn't fuss, it just lay still as if it had already given up. Enodr’s Assassin reached her fingers out to pick up the rabbit, pulling it close to her chest. 

She couldn't bring herself to killing it, so she carefully placed the grey rabbit into a pocket, under her cloak. She would have to ask Talon if the creature was injured. Emerald eyes glanced up to the sky, it was almost night and she had a job to do. With quick steps, she made her way back to the black mare. Grabbing the saddle, she glanced inside her cloak, checking on the rabbit. With reassurance that the creature was okay, she untied Katie and pulled herself up onto the saddle. Riding back to Conclave. 

# ***

“Luthor!” Enodr greeted, raising a brow at the movement inside her cloak, “What is that?” 

She carefully pulled out the grey rabbit, “This little thing, I found injured.” She still wasn't quite sure whether it was injured or not, but she suspected. 

Enodr clenched his jaw, “What did I say about weakness?” 

“Do not get attached. To anything. It could get you killed,” Luthor recited. 

“It _will_ get you killed,” The hairless man corrected.

“I couldn't just let the little thing die!” Luthor exclaimed. 

The old man sighed, rubbing his forehead, “It's just a rabbit, Luthor. You cannot be serious, you won't get courted to the men I offer. Yet you argue over a rabbit.” 

_**I don't want to get courted by a man.**_ “I'll put it back in the forest, once I attend to its injuries.”

“Do not blame me, when somebody you care for dies. Or worse; gets you killed. Let that be a lesson,” he warned, “Oh, and Madam Lili wants the butcher dead. Jon Sansa.” He then turned on his heels and sauntered off.

Holding the rabbit closer to her chest, Luthor approached the weaponry where she knew Reign was waiting. Her emerald eyes fell on the various katanas that hung on the far concrete wall, she smirked when she saw the daggers. Bows were lined up across the left wall, each paired with a quiver and arrows. Luthor's gaze fell on Reign sparring with Talon, her long legs were bouncing back and forth as she deflected blows. Talon was muttering something along the lines of ‘My daggers are so sharp.’ 

Luthor leant against the frame of the spruce door, “Hey,” she greeted, eyes distant. 

“Why hello, little one,” Reign replied. She stopped sparring, pulling down her silk cloth and hood to reveal a grin.

“I am not that short…” Enodr’s Assassin started.

“Shorter than me,” Talon held in a laugh. 

Luthor glared at him, “Wipe that look off your face before I kick it off.” 

He held up his hands in surrender, “Okay, okay…” 

Reign frowned, slowly approaching Luthor, “Hey, are you doing alright?”

The Queen of the Underworld pulled down her hood, and removed her silk cloth, wrapping it around the grey rabbit. She held it up to Reign, sighing, “I found this little thing in the forest.” 

Brown eyes widened, “You found a rabbit? And you didn't kill it?” 

Talon slowly approached, peering at the creature from behind Reign, “It looks weak, let me see,” he held out his palms. 

Luthor hesitated before placing the grey mammal into his hands, “Be careful.” 

“Hey, don't worry Mama Luthor,” Reign reassured, “Uncle Talon has this.” 

An elegant brow raised, “And what are you to my child?” She replied, deciding to play along. 

“That's up to you,” Reign smirked. 

Luthor rolled her eyes, “I suppose you can be the Auntie.” 

The cloaked Assassin grinned approvingly, “Yes.” 

“It's a boy! He-he's a boy!” Talon smiled. 

A pair of emerald eyes, and brown eyes gazed down at the grey rabbit. “Maybe, he doesn't have to be lunch,” Reign decided, smiling at the little creature. 

“Is he hurt?” Luthor asked. 

“Oh, no! Don't worry; he's just weak. He needs food and water,” Talon reassured. 

“Okay, can you two do that… I have to attend to some matters,” Luthor replied, rubbing her temples. 

“Ah, yes!” Reign said, “Jon Sansa, a butcher. Lives in Daxam, I'm surprised Madam Lili wants him dead. She lives all the way in Mars. All well.” She shrugged. 

“So his occupation is the butchery?” Luthor asked.

“Yes, yes. In the village. You can't miss it,” Reign replied. 

# ***

As Luthor had expected; the butchery had a chimney. This was the one time, where she was thankful for her height. With skilled hands, she held onto a pipe that protruded from the side of the building. She climbed up, stopping every time the pipe squeaked. Eventually, she made it to the roof, and sauntered over to the chimney. Luthor's nose wrinkled up at the smell; burnt bread and what smelt like burning flesh. _**Must be some steak, he had for dinner.**_

Carefully, Enodr’s Assassin pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the chimney. Her feet were dangling in, and she got ready to position herself. No smoke was coming out of it, so she wouldn't burn her feet. If she didn't want to get stuck, she would have to keep her body as straight as possible. Crossing her arms over her chest, she fell down feet first. A loud thump sounded, as she landed in some ashes and pieces of logs. The burning flesh smell intensified, and Luthor felt sick. Quickly, she crawled out of the chimney, and stood up, dusting off ash on her pants. 

Emerald eyes surveyed the room, and she froze when she saw who was standing in the doorway. 

“Why, hello Luthor. I've been expecting you,” The figure voiced loud. 

Her hands went to the katana behind her back, and stopped when she realised she didn't bring it. The katana wouldn't have fit in the chimney. Luthor went for clenching her fists instead, “Jon Sansa.” She greeted. 

He stepped forward, into the moonlight. _ **Silly man,**_ Luthor thought. She could see all his features clearly; slicked back blonde hair, brown eyes, broad shoulders. His muscles showed under his tight shirt, and Luthor readied herself. 

“It's a shame I ate all my dinner, we could have had a chat with a nice meal,” He let out a maniacal chuckle, that filled the room. 

Realisation came to Luthor, and she felt nauseous, “Burning flesh.” 

“Why, yes. Aren't you a smart Assassin? I happen to find human flesh rather exceptional, though,” he stepped forward, now just inches away, leaning in to whisper as if it were a secret, “I do wonder what your flesh tastes like. So much adrenaline… they say adrenaline is what gives flesh the taste.”

Luthor's hand snaked into her cloak, “Is that why everyone raves about your meat? You kill it fresh?”

“Oh, God no; I keep the human flesh for me. The customers get pig and cow… and sometimes I get the customers,” he laughed, rubbing his stomach. 

Enodr’s Assassin took her shot; a jab straight to the throat. Jon staggered back, bringing his palms to his throat as he gasped for air. His recovery took a few seconds, and in those small seconds Luthor moved closer to the doorway. His grubby hands reached out to grab Luthor's cloak, momentarily pulling her back. Her hooded head turned in his direction, just as a fist came crashing towards her. She blocked it easily, with her arm, countering with a kick to his knee. She avoided throwing punches to his stomach; he was built enough for them to do little damage. Jon growled from the blow, and Luthor didn't notice him grab a kitchen chair. It was too late, as it came crashing down onto her. She let out a hiss, as the pain stung from all areas of her body. 

Jon approached her, grabbing her arm and crashing her against the wall. Luthor quickly assessed his body, ignoring the sting at the back of her head. His sides were covered by his arms, and her upper body was held down by him. Her legs were free, so she went for kicking him in both knees. Momentarily, his grip loosened, just enough for Luthor to fully release his grip and go for her dagger. Luthor's hand was in her cloak, just as Jon recoiled his fist. She dodged the right hook effortlessly, returning a quick jab to his neck. 

He growled, “Quit going for my neck, Luthor. You’re strong aren't you? Fight like a real Assassin,” He huffed out. 

She didn't bother replying, talking during a physical fight was pointless; it wasted your breath. Once again, Luthor's hands went for the dagger in her cloak, her fingers wrapping around the handle, _**third time’s the charm.**_ She slowly pulled it out, and slashed it across Jon’s chest. 

Pulling down her hood and silk cloth, Luthor raised her dagger up to show Jon, “Would you like to know what I call this dagger? Thanatos; the Greek God of Death.” 

Jon didn't reply, his eyes wide as he recognised the infamous gesture. His face was pale, and his hands clutched at his chest. Luthor wasted no time in cutting his throat, not bothering to keep it clean. She would have to ask Madam Lili how she found out about Sansa’s flesh crave. She sauntered off to the kitchen, to wash Thanatos under warm water. Quickly sheathing it back under her cloak, she reached for a kitchen knife. She knelt down in front of Sansa’s corpse, and reached for his ring finger, cutting it off. Since Luthor didn't have her katana, a finger would have to do if Madam Lili needed proof.

With a deep sigh, Luthor raised to her feet, walking over to the front door. She left it open, wanting to air out the smell.

# ***

Light hands brushed the mane of a black mare, Luthor reached for the brush and began grooming Katie's hair. The mare lightly shook her head, earning a slight eyebrow raise from Luthor. 

“I don't mean to interrupt, but; Enodr wants to see you now,” Reign called from the doorway. 

Luthor sighed, “I literally just came back. What does he want?” 

Reign smiled encouragingly, “I'm pretty sure it's another job.” 

Enodr’s Assassin scoffed, “Don't I ever get breaks?” 

The cloaked Assassin pat her on the back, “Honestly, I don't know anymore.” 

It was a silent walk to the throne room, a nice silence. Both women had thoughts warring in their heads, so they welcomed the silence. As they turned a corner, small exchanges of conversation were heard from the room. The two Assassins walked into the throne room, and Enodr looked up, already dismissing the Assassin he was talking to earlier. 

“There you are!” Enodr greeted, dismissing Reign with a flick of his hand. Reign nodded her head and disappeared down the hallway. 

“I was taking care of business, I only just came back,” Luthor explained, black brows furrowed. 

“Right, right. Well, you see, I have a job for you,” Enodr started. 

“From you? I haven't got that since…” Emerald eyes gazed down. 

“Yes, I know,” Enodr flicked his hand in the air, leaning back in his throne, “This time it's personal.” 

Luthor nodded, “The name?” 

Enodr smirked, suddenly very interested in his fingernails as he curled his fingers to inspect them, “The Princess of Krypton, Kara Zor-El.”


	3. Krypton Awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tsuka' is the handle of a katana. :)

Black brows furrowed, as Luthor tried to understand why Enodr would want the princess dead. Realisation hit her in the face, _**the alliance, of course… Enodr wants to stop the Prince of Daxam from marrying her… He wants to keep the war going.**_ This came as no surprise to Luthor; it would mean more money for both him, and the Assassins. If she denied the job, Enodr would get someone else to take care of it. Besides; she needed the gold. 

Luthor nodded, “When would you like me to-” 

“Now!” Enodr demanded, his voice a little too loud, as various Assassins in the room turned their heads in his direction. 

“Yes, Enodr,” she replied, calmly. 

Enodr leant back in his throne, swinging one leg over his thigh. He flicked his hand, gesturing for Luthor to leave, with a smirk stretched across his face.

With soundless steps, Luthor left the throne room. Her shoulders felt heavy, and she desperately wanted to lift the weight. Without much thought, her legs lead her to the weaponry to retrieve her katana. Her fingers reached out to brush the concrete walls of the Fortress, and she felt some relief with the familiar touch. As she neared the open spruce door, her heart longed for the feel of her katana. Emerald eyes fell on where she last left it, hanging on the far wall with the rest of the katanas. Relief coursed through her as she approached it, brushing pale fingertips over the blade. 

“Athena,” Luthor whispered, as she wrapped her fingers over the tsuka and held it up, inspecting the blade. Feeling satisfied with the katana’s condition, Luthor sheathed it behind her back. And sauntered out of the weaponry, heading to the stables. 

# ***

Emerald eyes widened momentarily, before she recognised who was grooming her mare. Luthor walked from the spruce doorway, to the Assassin currently brushing Katie’s hair. 

“Hey, Luthor,” Talon greeted, not looking up. 

“Hello,” She replied, pulling down her hood, “I have to attend to some matters.” 

Talon looked up, and combed his fingers through his brown hair, as a sigh left his lips. His hazel eyes looked behind Luthor, “I needed to clean Katie's hooves; they were infected. Don't worry, she's fine. Same as your rabbit, he’s just sleeping in your room.”

Luthor placed a hand on Talon’s shoulder in gratitude, “Thank you. It seems I should pay you gold, for taking care of them.” 

He shrugged, as his lips stretched into a small smile, “I can't take all the responsibility… Reign helped as well.” 

Enodr’s Assassin sighed, as a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, “I'm sure she did.” 

“I'm guessing Enodr told you about…” Talon started, Luthor nodded and he continued, “You don't want to?” 

“Pardon?” Luthor asked, confused with the change of topic. 

Talon flicked his hands in the air, as he tried to find the right words, “Do you want to kill the Princess? Or are you doing it for the gold?” 

“No… I,” Luthor released a small sigh, “I don't entirely enjoy killing anyone, it's just how I survive.” 

Talon nodded, knowing that it was the only answer he was going to get. He began packing up all the supplies, and placed them in a spruce wood shelf, at the far end of the stable. As Talon approached the door, he stopped in front of Luthor, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Be careful.”

She nodded and he left, disappearing down the hallway. Luthor looked back at Katie, and the mare seemed to understand, as she kicked her hooves into the wooden floor. The contact, caused hay on the floor to bounce slightly, and Luthor lay a hand on her mare, calming them both. Placing her foot into the stirrup of the saddle, she hoisted herself up. 

Flicking the reins, slightly, the black mare started galloping. With one fast flick of the reins, Katie began sprinting, and Luthor welcomed the wind as it blew back her hood. She closed her eyes momentarily as small bugs flew past them. Luthor spat, and shook her head, using one hand to pull her hood back up. She held onto the reins with both hands again, and lead her mare in the direction of Krypton.

# ***

White marble rose so high, it disappeared into the clouds. The Royal Palace of Krypton was a sight to behold, and Enodr’s Assassin was taken aback. She decided to crouch down in the shadow of an oak tree, as emerald eyes surveyed the Palace. Multiple vines grew from the soil, trailing up the marble walls. Black brows furrowed, as Luthor concentrated on one particular window, that was perched on what seemed to be the top floor. _**Kara Zor-El,**_ Luthor whispered to herself, as she approached the Palace, _**It’s a shame you won't be able to rule.**_

Luthor studied the vines up close, they were not strong enough to support her weight. Gloved hands reached out to lightly brush a leaf, she pulled it off and inspected it. A slight smirk stretched across Luthor’s face, _**Poison Ivy.**_ The Queen of the Underworld sighed, as she came to a realization. If she wanted to get to the top floor, she would have to get inside first. With a mischievous glint in her emerald eyes, Luthor reached inside her leather bag. She pulled out mundane clothing, and undressed in the shadow of the Palace.

Enodr’s Assassin kept her leather gloves on, and packed the rest of her Assassin attire in the leather bag, underneath various fruit. She clenched her jaw, as her eyes fell on her katana. Luthor frustratingly attempted to shove the sheathed katana, into the leather bag. Much to her disappointment; it didn’t fit, unsurprisingly. Luthor decided to sheathe it behind her back, and hoped that the leather bag would mask most of it. With soundless footsteps, Luthor retreated from the shadows, to approach the large oak gates of the Palace. 

Two Royal Guards stood on each side of the gates, and Luthor almost growled in irritation. She knew they would search her, if there was even a chance they would let her in. Before she approached close enough for them to notice her, she sauntered back to the shadows of the Palace. Swinging the leather bag off her back, she unsheathed her katana, placing it on the grass. Luthor then pulled the sheath off her back, and sheathed her katana into it, then placed it back on the grass. She reached into her cloak, and pulled out her favourite dagger, placing it on the grass next to her katana. With a heavy sigh, she picked up both weapons and hid them in the thorn bush that lay near the oak tree. 

Emerald eyes ran along the river, that flowed by the Royal Palace and the hut where she had killed Thalia and her husband. Bowing her head in respect, she closed her eyes saying a silent prayer. Leaving her weapons in the shadow of the tree, Luthor sauntered up to the gates of the Royal Palace. She clenched the straps of her leather bag, as both guards turned to eye her. One of the guards looked Luthor up and down, assessing her, while the other just stared at her bag. Momentarily, emerald eyes closed as she inhaled.

Leather boots lost grip on the ground, and Luthor swung in the air before landing on her side. She let out a strangled cry from the fall, and her leather bag opened up, as various fruits rolled out. Immediately, both guards approached her, kneeling down to help her up. Luthor gratefully took the outstretched hands, and strong arms pulled her to her feet. 

Shyly, Luthor brushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear, revealing iron earrings, “I’m so sorry! I didn't mean to,” she paused to lightly fidget with her gloved hand, “I just… I'm bringing fruit to the Princess in thanks.” 

One of the guards; a tall man with mocha skin, began picking up fruit and placing them back in Luthor’s bag. “It's quite alright, Ma’am,” he replied, as a charming smile stretched across his face. 

Luthor hid her face behind raven hair, as if she was hiding a blush, and let out a small giggle. The other guard slowly approached her, “What is your name?” 

“Lia,” the lie rolled off her tongue easily. 

The same guard who picked up her fruit, replied, “I’m James, a Guardian of the Royal Palace,” he paused to place a hand on the other guards shoulder, “And this here, is Alex, Captain of the Royal Guard.”

_**Alex? No; she's a different Alex.** _

The female guard nodded her greeting, uninterested in conversation, as her eyes squinted at the bag in James’ hands. 

“Why are you bringing fruit to the Princess?” Alex asked, as her armored chest puffed out. 

_**She’s protective of the Princess. I'll have to convince her to trust me.**_ “In thanks; she saved my son from getting in trouble.” 

James tilted his head, curiously, “What sort of trouble?” 

Luthor sighed, “George tried to steal from the market.” 

“And I don't suppose that is what he stole?” James asked as he pointed to the bag in his hands. 

The raven haired woman shook her head, “No, no! I bought that, for the Princess. George tried to steal some bows… he likes archery.” 

Alex nodded, “And where does the Princess come in?” 

“She told the market man -” Luthor shook her head, “- I forgot his name, that there was no need to charge my son. Because he had not stolen anything, it was only an attempt. George got away with a warning, thanks to the Princess.” 

“Lia, it's okay,” James comforted, as tears rolled down Luthor’s rosy cheeks. 

“It's just… I'm so grateful, George could have- he… he could have gotten in so much trouble!” Luthor cried, as she buried her head in her hands. 

“Hey,” Alex placed a hand on Luthor's shoulder, “I can take the fruit to the Princess, if you like?” 

Luthor nodded, as she raised her head to look at Alex, “Would you mind just taking the fruit? I need the bag… it's my grandfathers… he-he passed away.” 

“Yes, of course,” Alex softly replied, as James passed her the leather bag. Both the guards pulled the fruit out, carrying them in their arms. 

Neither of them glanced twice at the black fabric, stuffed at the bottom of the bag. As Luthor had expected; it would appear to just be some fabric to wrap the fruit in. James handed the leather bag back to Luthor, and she nodded her thanks. 

“Would you like to come inside? You can wait at the bottom floor, just to rest?” Alex offered, and James nodded in agreement. 

Luthor mumbled out, “You… you don't have to-” 

“No, no! It's the least we could do,” James smiled.

Enodr’s Assassin hid a smirk behind her raven hair, _**they fell right into my hand.**_ She swung the leather bag behind her back, and pulled her arms through the straps.

They walked in comfortable silence up to the gates, and both guards swung them shut once all three of them were inside. Alex retrieved a small sack, and she filled them with the fruit. Alex appeared guilty as she reached into the bag, and pulled out a handful of berries. She raised them to her mouth, and ate a few. James did the same, with different fruit. Luthor watched, as the both of them, each ate one of each of the fruits. They were checking for poison, and Luthor thanked herself for not poisoning them. 

After an hour wait, Alex picked up the sack and walked up the stairs, leading to the Princess's quarters. James nodded at Luthor, “Let me know when you leave, and I'll escort you back home,” He said, as he opened the gates. Then went to sit on an oak chair. 

Luthor nodded, “Yes, thank you.” She then found a spot on one of the wide oak chairs, finding comfort in the velvet cushion that lay on top the chair. Slowly, she lowered to rest her head on the velvet, closing her eyes. Every so often, she would slightly open one eye, just enough to see James. It took too long, before Luthor was sure the Guardian of the Palace was asleep. His snores did not falter, as Luthor raised to her feet. With her leather bag still on her back, she walked to a doorway. Emerald eyes glanced into the room, and to her gratitude it was empty.

An oak desk lay at the side of the far wall, and Luthor approached it with soundless steps. Luthor opened one draw and was relieved to see paper, she pulled out one sheet. She placed the paper near the ink and quill, on top of the desk. She pulled out the quill, and lightly wrote onto the paper,

_To whom it may concern,_

_I have taken the liberty of leaving myself, as I did not want to disturb James. He seemed very exhausted! I will be alright, do not worry. Thank you for everything._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Lia._

Looking over the note, Luthor smirked to herself. She picked up the note, and walked over to the oak chair she was resting on earlier. Lightly placing it onto the velvet cushion, Luthor sauntered into the same room as before, and pulled her bag from her back. Opening it up, she retrieved her Assassin attire, and began undressing.

# ***

Releasing a sigh of relief, from the familiar fabric, Luthor continued walking up the same stairs as Alex had hours before. With sharp ears, Luthor listened for any footsteps, as she stopped at the top of the staircase. Pulling her silk cloth over her mouth and nose, Luthor peered her hooded head out to survey the perimeter. As expected; Alex stood outside the Princess’s door, and Luthor silently wondered if the Princess was asleep. 

With soundless footsteps, and the blessing of the shadows, Luthor slipped away from Alex’s line of sight. She entered the room next to the Princess’s quarters, and thanked Zeus that it was not occupied. Smirking, as emerald eyes fell on a window at the far wall. Luthor sauntered up to it, and gloved fingers found the hatch, she flicked it up, and carefully pushed on the window frame. It opened with a slight creak, and Enodr’s Assassin turned her head to check the open door. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Luthor held onto the window frame and swung her legs out. 

Biceps strained, as the Queen of the Underworld held her body up. Leather boots kicked to the sides before hitting a marble platform, that protruded from under the window. It was only a few inches wide, so Luthor stood on it with the tip of her toes, while holding onto the window frame for support. Focusing on the window ahead, Luthor removed her hands from the window frame, and placed them flat on the marble wall. Painstakingly, she made her way closer to the Princess’s window. Gloved hands reached out to grab the window frame, and emerald eyes assessed the window. 

Luthor smirked under her silk cloth, as she saw the gap in the window. Reaching into her cloak, she pulled out a pair of pliers. She went for sticking the pliers into the gap, and black brows furrowed as she couldn't find the hatch. _**Fuck.**_ Releasing a sigh, she went for smashing the window instead. To no surprise; it awoke the Princess, as Luthor could hear light groaning. Reaching her gloved hand through the widest hole in the window, Luthor unhatched the window and pulled it up. She crawled inside, and glanced at the door, before approaching the bed. 

Enodr’s Assassin froze, as she saw blue eyes staring at her in terror. All the Princess’s features were clear in the moonlight, and Luthor lightly shook her head. _**She's the Princess? No… no, no, no.**_

# ***

_The market smelt of fruits and wine, with a hint of sourdough and Luthor drowned herself in it. She wore mundane clothing, but still surveyed the perimeter with alert eyes. One particular stall caught her attention, as various paintings lay propped up against its exterior. An iron easel was positioned close to the stall, and a man sat behind it, painting a portrait for the person seated in front of him._

_Luthor carefully approached the stall, with her hands clasped behind her back in respect. She appeared to be interested in the paintings on display, tilting her head slightly as she inspected them. They were all portraits of people, and Luthor had an unexpected will to get herself painted. Though; she would want herself painted in her Assassin attire, and that wouldn't happen._

_“They're beautiful, aren't they?” Someone asked._

_“Yes,” Luthor replied, turning her head to see who spoke, “They are,” she finished, no longer talking about the paintings._

_The woman was breathtaking, blonde curls cascaded down her shoulders. Bright blue eyes stretched slightly, as the woman's lips curled into a smile. Luthor allowed herself to look the woman up and down, and bit her lip approvingly._

_“Have you thought of getting yourself painted?” The woman asked, oblivious to Luthor observing her._

_“Yes, however; I am not up to it,” Luthor replied._

_“Really?” The beauty questioned, and failed to hide her disappointment. Before Luthor had time to reply, the woman turned her head to look at the paintings, “The painter captures your emotions, perfectly. In the moment, I mean. He… he captures the look in your eye. It's a way of being able to see that emotion forever.”_

_As she spoke, Luthor was mesmerized by the way her blue eyes shone. And Enodr’s Assassin wondered, if this woman had gotten her own portrait painted. She wondered what emotion those blue eyes showed… what story they told._

_When she turned back to Luthor, her blue eyes were wide. And Luthor tensed, already feeling the need to protect this woman. The blonde beauty nervously fidgeted, with the ends of her blue tunic, “I’m sorry, I… I didn't introduce myself. I'm… my name is Alex.”_

_“And my name is Lia, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Luthor politely curtsied, earning a blush from Alex. The sight made Luthor smile, just that small colouring on the beauty's cheeks brung a smile to her face. And Enodr’s Assassin felt taken aback, for she had not smiled in years. The fact that this small thing, would make the Queen of the Underworld smile, was outlandish. Yet; Luthor welcomed it._

# ***

Luthor gulped, regaining her former confidence. _**This is my job, I will not allow these… feelings to get in the way.**_ The Princess sat up, opening her mouth, and Luthor quickly covered it with her gloved hand. Knowing, that Kara was going to scream. The Princess grabbed Luthor's wrist and twisted it, causing the Assassin to pull away. 

“My guard is out there, if I scream she will come in,” Kara announced, as she reached for something Luthor couldn't make out. 

Enodr’s Assassin clenched her fists, and raised her arm above her head as the Princess smashed an object down on her. Luthor’s jaw tightened, as a stinging pain resonated from her forearm. Skilfully, Luthor’s hand went out to grab Kara’s arm and she pulled forward. The Princess’s body followed, until she was on the floor. Luthor pinned her arms to the floor, and straddled her lap. 

“Princess… i’m afraid you are coming with me.” 

“Not on my watch…” Kara started, as she hooked her right leg behind Luthor’s leg, and tensed her left leg. Flicking her right leg to the side, while lifting her left leg up, Luthor toppled to the floor. And, now the Princess was straddling Luthor’s hips, using her hands to pin down the Assassin’s arms. 

With one swift motion, Luthor lifted her hips up and Kara fell forward. Enodr’s Assassin rolled to the side, and pinned the Princess’s arms behind her back. Biceps flexing, Luthor pulled Kara to her feet. Just as they both raised, a figure opened the door and came crashing towards them. The Princess was pulled from her grip, and Luthor fell to the ground, the back of her head hitting the floorboards.

The figure threw a punch to Luthor’s face, and the Assassin was too shocked to block it. Opening her eyes, she could see the features of the figure clearly, in the moonlight. It was the Princess’s guard; Alex. The real Alex. The guard went for pulling Luthor’s hood off, and the Assassin quickly sat up, adrenaline rushing through her veins. Gloved hands reached for Alex’s armour, and made contact, Luthor pushed Alex, using her as support to pull herself up. 

Once Enodr’s Assassin was on her feet, she went for side kicking Alex in the head. The guard was quick, and used her forearm to block most of the blow. Luthor growled, and reached inside her cloak, jaw clenching as she remembered leaving her weapons in the thorn bush. The only weapons she had left were her earrings, and the blade imbedded in her left boot. The former was useless in a fight likes this, and the latter would require bending down to unsheathe the blade. 

She did not want to leave unnecessary casualties, but if they got in the way of her mission they were necessary. For now, Luthor decided to stick to hand-to-hand combat. Ignoring the throb in her head, Luthor threw a kick to Alex’s knee. The blow hit contact and the guard seemed unfazed, as she unsheathed her sword from her hip. Enodr’s Assassin surveyed the room quickly, the sword came crashing down and Luthor sidestepped it. 

Alex recoiled, looking behind as she shouted, “Kara, get out!” 

Luthor moved in the second the guard looked behind, throwing a punch to Alex’s side, under her armpit, where there was only chainmail. She approached Kara, reaching out to grab the Princess, turning her so she formed a barrier between Luthor and Alex. 

Raising her sword, with both hands, Alex growled as she plunged the sword into Luthor’s thigh. Enodr’s Assassin scolded herself, for not noticing Kara angle herself to the side. 

“I'm sorry, Kara,” Luthor unexpectedly said, as she lightly pushed Kara to the side. Emerald eyes darted to the side, to see the Princess watching with wide eyes. 

Alex took her next swing, and with adrenaline still coursing through Luthor, she ducked. With fast hands, Enodr’s Assassin grabbed Alex’s wrist. Twisting, Luthor turned Alex so her back faced the Assassin, and she kicked the guards knee pit. Alex fell to her knees, and Luthor took the chance to dart out of the room.

Taking a sharp turn, Luthor ran down the stairs, to see multiple guards waiting for her. Stopping, momentarily, Luthor lifted her left boot up, to unsheathe the blade. Holding the medium sized weapon in one hand, Luthor held onto the railing of the staircase, and flung herself over. She landed on her feet, bending her knees as she stopped to wait for the ground shock to wash over. Once it passed, she ran towards the guards, cloak flowing behind her, as she shoved the blade into the neck of a guard. Using him as a shield, she pushed him into another guard. 

With fast breaths, Luthor noticed the gates were closed. And opened them with shaking hands, multitasking as she fought guards. One of them grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to the ground, black spots flashed before her eyes, as her head came in contact with the hard floor. She willed herself to get up, but a guard had already pulled her to her feet. Luthor heard the sound of metal rubbing against leather, as a sword was unsheathed. Her heart stopped, as she thought of what was coming. 

Before they had time to swing, Luthor stuck her blade into the guard's eye. Her throat tensed as she heard the cry of pain, everything was blurry apart from a small crack of light in the gate. Pushing, Luthor ran as guard’s trailed behind her. She didn't dare look behind, but she could hear the heavy steps. Aching from every area of her body, Luthor ran to the side of the Palace. Thanking Zeus for the shadows, the night offered. Emerald eyes darted to the thorn bush, and her legs moved with no thought. 

As she reached the thorn bush, Luthor allowed herself to look back to the Palace. Eyes widened as she noticed multiple guards, on horses, readying themselves. She wondered why they weren't rushing, and realisation flooded her; the Princess was safe, so they didn't need to rush. Yet; the sounding of hooves kicking into the ground sent blood rushing to her head. And, she quickly sheathed her dagger under her cloak, and her katana behind her back. With heavy feet, she moved in the direction of her black mare, dragging her wounded leg. _**This is going to be harder than I thought.**_

# ***

“Luthor…” Someone in the distance called, as Enodr’s Assassin was lightly shaken out of heavy sleep. 

Her hands immediately went to her head, and she let out a low groan. She didn't dare look at her thigh. 

“I know, I know,” Reign comforted. 

Emerald eyes opened, and black brows furrowed at Reign’s pale face. Luthor attempted to sit up, immediately lying back down as she could feel the wound in her thigh stretching, “Are you alright?” 

“Am I alright?” Reign let out a small chuckle as she shook her head, “I should be asking you that. Your mare brought you back here, unconscious. You are terribly concussed, as the bumps at the back of your head prove. Don't even get me started on your thigh… you almost bled to death.” 

Luthor grimaced, “I suppose jumping from a staircase, didn't help in that matter.” 

Brown eyes widened, “No!” The cloaked Assassin sighed, “I worry for your safety, this isn't like any normal assassination.” 

“I know perfectly well, as last night - I believe it was last night - proved. Protection on the Princess, are no doubt, going to be doubled.” 

Reign nodded, “You will need to rest, first, of course.” 

Talon entered the room, holding folded blankets in his arms, “You’re awake! Are you feeling better?” 

“Absolutely not…” Luthor groaned, holding onto the sheets as she lifted them, titling her head to peer down. 

“Oh, no, no, no…” Talon started, as both Reign and him went to stop Luthor from looking.

It was too late, as she saw multiple pieces of fabric wrapped tightly around her thigh. The reaction on Luthor’s face was not the state of the fabric - it was clean. Her reaction was to the pool of dried blood, beneath her thigh. She grimaced at the sight, and her face turned impossibly more pale.

“Yeah…” Reign rubbed her forehead, “The ride to Conclave from Krypton, is such a far distance, it was a miracle you even survived that.”

Talon nodded his head in agreement, “You should have bled to death.” 

“You two always get straight to the point,” Luthor sighed, as a small smile crossed her lips. 

The two Assassins at the end of her bed grinned at the sight. Their moment was interrupted, as Enodr stormed in, 

“Finally! You've awaken! Thank Zeus… it's been a week.” 

Emerald eyes widened, “A week?!” 

Talon bit back a laugh, “You needed to rest, why do you seem so stressed?” 

“It was actually rather beneficial in your case; the Royal Guard will suspect you have given up,” Reign chipped in. 

Enodr nodded his approval, “Yes, that is if they knew it was my Assassin.” 

“That's true… unless they put two-and-two together, with Lia,” Luthor sighed. 

“Lia? You used your alias? So you showed your face?” Reign questioned.

“Yes, but they can't possibly believe Lia would be the Assassin,” Talon answered. 

Luthor smirked, “She is far too clumsy and shy, to attack the Princess.” 

“Quite so,” Enodr cleared his throat, “Why is the Princess not dead?” 

“She… got away,” Luthor replied. 

“I see, well… while you were dreaming of fairies, one of the scouts discovered an important piece of information. The Princess loves to frequently visit the market; I want you to kill her there.” 

His Assassin nodded. _ **I know all too well about the market, she loves to visit.**_


	4. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! I've been pretty busy, lately. Hope you enjoy this Chapter :)

A chilly wind blew in through the open window, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She pulled the covers closer to her neck, and snuggled in. _**Curse this weather, and it's cold air.**_

“Alex…” She sleepily groaned, “Can you close the window, please? It's going to give me a cold.” 

The red haired guard rose up from the couch, she was lazily lying down on earlier. With light steps, she approached the window and pulled it down, then hatched it in place. She turned to look at a tired Kara, “There you go, Princess. Though; guards don't close windows. That job is usually for the maids.” 

Any other person could be thrown in the dungeon for talking to the Princess like that, but Alex was not any other person. So, the Princess let out a light laugh that warmed the chilly air. Alex was Kara’s closest friend, their families were close with each other, so they knew one another since childhood. Kara often referred to her as family. As a sister. 

“I think it would be rather amusing, to see you in maids cloth,” Kara chuckled under the covers. 

In a matter of seconds, Alex was on Kara’s bed, pulling back the covers and tickling the Princess. Kara shrieked gleefully, and attempted to fight back, but Alex’s strong arms kept her at bay. 

“Stop! Stop!” Kara shouted, so loud that another guard came bursting through the door, and stopped short when he saw the scene. 

Alex jumped off the bed, and straightened, she gave an approving nod to the guard, “You reacted well, however; it is a false alarm… the Princess is safe.” 

He removed his hand from the hilt of his sword, currently sheathed to his hip. “Yes, Captain.” 

“I'm not completely safe… she was practically torturing me!” Kara accused. 

“No, I was not!” Alex refused in mock-exasperation. Causing the guard to clench his jaw, to stop himself from laughing. Alex approached him, and gave him a pat on the back. 

“You should eat,” Alex directed at Kara, then turned towards the guard, “Could you ask the kitchen to bring her something?” 

Alex had meant it as a question, but the guard knew he couldn't refuse. She was his Captain, after all… and no one refused Alex, except Kara of course. “Right away, I will ask them to bring you something as well.” 

She smiled, “Grab a little something for yourself, too, will you James?” 

The Guardian nodded, peering over Alex’s shoulder to steal a glance at Kara, “Have a good morning, Princess.” Then disappeared around the corner, towards the kitchen. 

Alex turned, and walked towards the bed, sitting down with a huff. “I talked to James, about that Lia girl. He asked around, and no one knows her. Her stories don't add up, and I suspect she had something to do with that Assassin. Zeus forbid, she could even be the Assassin.” 

“Are you certain? The girl you described... and the one that I met... was so soft, so caring, so shy… how could someone like that want to kill a Princess?” Kara pondered. 

Alex shook her head, “All her movements were precise, and calculated. She had a clumsy characteristic going on, but it was almost too clumsy. As if it were all planned beforehand.” 

“And that makes her an Assassin, how?” Kara questioned, sitting up to lean against the wooden head of her bed. 

“Because Assassins, Kara, do not do things without a purpose. Without careful planning, and observing, and this Lia did just that. I saw it in the way her eyes stalked our every movement, in the way her feet soundlessly moved against the ground as if she were floating.” 

Alex continued, as she turned herself away from Kara so she was looking out the window, “I have witnessed firsthand, the way clumsy people carry themselves. Their feet slide and heavily fall on the ground, hers didn't even graze the floor.” 

Kara nodded, “Judging by the way she fought, I'm guessing she would have been highly trained. She didn't have any weapons, and... sh-she still bested you.” She mentioned, and winced at Alex’s clenched jaw from the reminder that the Assassin got away. 

“Yes… some of my men have said that she might come from Conclave.” Alex nodded, as a thought came to her head, “And there are few female Assassins who come from Conclave… not even a male Assassin would dare try to kill the Princess of Krypton. There is only one Assassin who would be capable of such a Deed…”

# ***

Grapes and sourdough filled the humid air, causing Luthor to pull the neckline of her green tunic. Her neck was sweating vigorously, and she convinced herself it was only because of the heat. With clammy palms, Enodr’s Assassin reached out to brush her fingertips across the bench of the stall. Emerald eyes dropped down to the portrait paintings leaning up against its exterior, _**if I know any better, she should come back here, sooner or later.**_

Her pale hand smoothed down her loose tunic, and stopped above the dagger strapped to her thigh, that was concealed under the green fabric. Much to her dismay; she couldn't bring her katana, so Thanatos would have to do. If need be, she had her iron earrings, and iron hairpins that were embedded in her braid. Luthor lifted her chin, to gaze at the sun as it slowly began to set. 

Low, fast beats came from her heart, as emerald eyes fell upon the Princess. Luthor was beginning to think that Kara would not arrive, it seemed that this was her favourite place after all. 

“Lia?!” Kara greeted with a smile as she approached, Luthor swore she could see a hint of fear flash in her blue eyes. But all she could see, now, was happiness, so Enodr’s Assassin shook it off. 

“Yes, how are you, Alex?” Luthor asked.

Hands gripped Luthor’s shoulders and pulled back, her head whipped around to see more than six guards surrounding her. She cursed herself for not hearing them approach. The grip on her shoulders tightened, as Luthor reached for her dagger. She unsheathed Thanatos, and stomped on the guards foot. The grip loosened, and she turned to slit their throat. The guard’s body went limp, and fell to the ground.

Luthor spared a glance at the sun to notice it was already close to nightfall, she smirked. Flipping the dagger in her hand, to loosen her wrist, she gestured at the guards, “Is this your doing, Princess?” Enodr’s Assassin dropped the Lia charade, as they already seemed to know who she was... or at least _what_ she was.

“You will not talk to the Princess. And to answer your question, I was fine until I saw you in the market,” Alex spat. 

A deep, low laugh came from Luthor, that suddenly caused her green tunic to stand out. It did not suit her, at all. Two guards assembled to escort the Princess away, just as the remaining guards approached her. They unsheathed their swords and held them in a defensive position, causing Luthor to snort; they wanted her to strike first. _**Not that I mind.**_ Luthor used Thanatos to cut a slit in her tunic, to give her room to move. The guards watched, waiting, as sweat formed on their foreheads. If Enodr was here, she knew he would laugh at the sight.

She rose the dagger high in the air and flung it at another guard, it hit its target; right in the heart. She ran towards his body on the ground, and pulled the dagger out, dark blood dripping from its blade. When she glanced up, a merciless glint in her eyes shone bright, and a few guards stepped back. Just as Luthor began re-positioning herself for another attack, the Princess came running towards her, with two guards trailing behind, shouting at her to stop. 

Kara stopped, in front of the remaining guards, as well as Alex. Her breathing slowed, and she willed herself to meet those fierce, emerald eyes, “Stop. There doesn't need to be anymore bloodshed.” 

To her credit: the Princess did not falter in her words, or her stance. Luthor wouldn't hurt her, and she wondered if Kara knew that. Regardless; Luthor approached, with Thanatos in her tightened fist. Just as Luthor raised her dagger and plunged it forward, Kara sidestepped it, using her forearm to shield her torso. Luthor’s attack was slow, too slow. Alex was immediately at Kara’s side, sword in hand, and she went for Luthor’s chest. Enodr’s Assassin flung herself to the ground backfirst, silently wishing she had brung her katana. 

She rolled out of the way, as Alex’s sword slammed into the dirt. Luthor quickly jumped back onto her feet, and had her dagger at the ready. “If we're going to have a sword fight, at least make it fair,” Luthor mentioned, just as the Captain’s sword was pulled out of the ground. 

Alex scoffed, “It is fair,” and held her sword out in an attack position. 

“Stop!” Kara shouted. 

“Get her out of here!” Alex frustratingly ordered the guards, who were watching the two of them fighting. Two different guards stepped forward, and began to escort the Princess away. She wouldn’t budge, so one of them opted to carry her over his shoulder. 

Luthor watched as Kara was carried away, the Princess’s fists banging on the back of broad shoulders did nothing to prevent the guard from walking. In one quick motion, Luthor flung a side kick at Alex’s wrist, flinging the sword out of her grasp. She sprinted towards Kara, with a fuming Captain of the Royal Guard on her heels. Luthor was beginning to despise all the protection the Princess had, after all it was making her job difficult. She didn't want to kill her, but did she really have a choice?

Just as Luthor was approaching the Princess, the guard carefully placed Kara back onto the ground, and unsheathed his sword. The other guard next to him, unsheathed his aswell, and they stood protectively around Kara. Both holding their swords in defensive positions, showing that they would die for Kara. The pride in their eyes proved as much. Luthor envied the raw devotion they had for the Princess. She stopped, staring at Kara just as the Princess stared back. Blue met green, and everything blurred around them. A hint of a smirk played across Kara’s face, just as a stinging pain burned from the back of Luthor’s head. 

And… Darkness.

# ***

_“You all understand?” Enodr barked._

_The Assassin’s firmly nodded, as they went over the plan in their heads. Enodr grinned, as he pulled over his hood, the Assassin’s mirrored his movement. Luthor’s gloved hand grazed over the dagger at her hip, as they began walking out of the Fortress of Conclave. The wooden gates were closed shut, and multiple archers perched on the towers of the Fortress, nodded at them. Silently informing them it was safe to proceed._

_Enodr approached three Assassins, “Burn the bridge that connects Krypton to the Grasslands and Daxam. Wait until it has collapsed, clear any debris if need be. Do not return until you are utmost certain, that no man can pass.” The group nodded, and stalked off to complete their mission._

_Moonlight cast shadows across the pines, as they neared the bridge and, the river that surrounded Conclave. Luthor pulled her bow off her back, and motioned for several Assassin's to approach._

_She kept her voice low, “You four; wait under the bridge. Do not attack, until more than one horse has crossed.”_

_They pulled out their daggers, and approached the wooden bridge, each of them crawling down to hide under the crevices. Luthor retreated into the pines, and opted for taking cover behind a large boulder. Various Assassin’s climbed up pines, and readied their bows, while others stayed on the ground. Luthor loaded her own bow with an arrow, as she waited. Countless minutes passed of silent waiting, until almost unhearable conversation sounded from across the river. The voices were rough, and irritation laced the words. Luthor realised that they must have been looking for another way to pass, as the bridge would be burned, causing what seemed to be a disagreement amongst them._

_The three Assassins returned from their mission, confirming Luthor’s speculation. Enodr silently waved them over to take cover behind rocks and pines. Emerald eyes watched as one stallion and his rider crossed the bridge, he passed safely and motioned for the rest of them to follow. A smirk played across Luthor's face. One-by-one the knights crossed on horseback, each unaware of what awaited them. Enodr raised his arm up, motioning for them to wait… wait… now! Arrows were fired at the horses, and the throats of the knights where the armour did not cover._

_With the knights distracted by the arrows, as their stallions sped past the bridge, the Assassins under the bridge attacked. Hooves furiously kicking at the dirt, ricocheted off Luthor's ears. Swords were unsheathed, as they charged for the pines, dirt flying everywhere. Arrows soared through the air, some missing and others hitting their target. Daggers sliced through the legs of many stallions, and they fell to the ground. The knights coming second._

_Bows whined, from the strain of an arrow being pulled back. The steel arrow head punctured the throat of a knight, just as he raised his sword to an Assassin below. His horse was cut down by the dagger of a hooded Assassin. Strangled cries were carried by the wind, as stallions fell atop knights. Black cloaks were shielded by the shadows, as they fired arrows through the air. The knights managed to slice through the four Assassin’s by the bridge, and Enodr roared as he shot an arrow through a knight's eye._

_**Old fairy tales and nightmares collide, as knights fall and Assassins rise,**_ _Luthor whispered as she threw a dagger into the throat of another knight._

# ***

Her eyes shot open, as her ragged breathing slowed, _**Let's hope Daxam and Krypton truly come to peace, so there doesn't need to be anymore bloodshed and war.**_ Luthor tried to move, but shackles were at her ankles and wrists. She roared as she thrashed, making the chains rattle against the stone wall. Deciding to save her strength, for when she found a way out of this mess, she stopped moving and met eyes with a man. Luthor clenched her jaw, as she immediately recognised the face. 

“Hello, King Zor-El,” Luthor greeted with a wicked smirk, “I would bow, but I seem to be a little tied up.”

His highness did not physically react to the remark, he simply stood there staring at the Assassin with an unreadable expression. _ **Disgust,**_ Luthor guessed. 

“Do you know where you are, Luthor? That is your name, correct?” He asked, seemingly smug.

Luthor quickly surveyed the damp, stone cell. The only light source came from various torches strewn across the walls, on the other side of the iron cell-door. “The dungeon of course, where else? Yes, I have many titles… Luthor, Enodr’s Assassin, Queen of the Underworld… pick as you will, your Majesty,” Luthor retorted. 

“I should call you dead, after what you did to my daughter,” The King barked, as his hand drifted to the golden hilt of his sword, currently sheathed at his hip. He clenched his jaw, seemingly reminding himself to stay calm. Slowly, his hand retreated to clasp his other hand, behind his back.

“As I recall, I was simply doing my job. Your daughter is not harmed, so why keep me locked up? What is the reasoning behind this?” Luthor questioned, as if she truly wanted to know the answer. Her mind travelled to the thought of her somehow breaking herself out of these chains, all she needed to do was dislocate a shoulder. During the trials, Enodr tied her up many times, and forced her to break free of the binds. So; it only took a matter of seconds, before she was out of one shackle, then using her free hand to break the other. With her ankles dislocated and one wrist sore, the fall to the ground was unpleasant.

The King immediately drew his sword, and called for the guards. A deathly smirk spread across Luthor's face, as she clicked her ankles back in place. "Do not move," Zor-El commanded. As he pointed the edge of his blade, towards Luthor.

Luthor raised from the ground, with her hands raised above her head. She still had her green tunic on, but it looked fairly more brown than green. Thanatos was gone, and even her iron earrings and iron hair pins were taken. They were no strangers to these kinds of things. And neither was Luthor. A click sounded throughout the stone cell, and the cell-door flung upon, as six guards piled in. Two more guards stayed positioned outside; Luthor could hear their heavy breaths. The guards formed a protective barrier around the King, with all their swords pointed at Luthor with her hands still raised in surrender. The two guards outside, beckoned the King to approach. He left the cell, and was escorted with three guards. 

_**That leaves 5 left.** _

One guard approached, opting to chain Luthor back up to the wall. A blur of green flashed, as she disarmed the guard, and held onto his iron helmet, pulling his head back as she rested his own blade against his throat. He held his breath, afraid of slicing his skin if he was not careful. 

“Allow me to pass, or _so_ help me, I will slit _all_ of your throats, and pass nonetheless,” Luthor barked.

None of them even flinched. Emerald eyes turned blank as she sliced the guards carotid artery. He fell to the ground, clutching at his neck, as dark blood flooded through the gaps in between his fingers. Luthor swung the guards sword in her hand a bit, getting a feel for its weight and length. One guard attacked first, lunging his sword for her torso, she blocked, and grunted at the impact. The other guard sliced his sword across her hip, just as the guard who had his sword against her, lunged forward. She let out a strangled cry, and jumped back, wishing she had her katana; Athena, instead of this flimsy sword. 

She felt her tunic dampen near the wound, as the blood poured out. Clutching at the wound, desperately trying to make the blood clot, she used her right hand to hold her sword up. 

“It’s not worth it, Luthor,” A guard spat. 

Luthor tilted her head slightly, as her dark brows furrowed. _**His voice sounds so… familiar.**_ She glanced at his eyes, recognition flooding her; James.

A flood of curses left Luthor’s red lips, as she swung her sword for the other guards leg. Momentarily, slowing them down. James lunged for her, and she cried out as she side stepped it, then used the hilt of her sword to knock him out. She took James’ sword with her, and sped out of the iron cell-door, turning around to knock both guards out with the blades of each sword, by smacking them against their helmets. Dropping the swords, she searched one of the guards, and smirked when she found a dagger. She raised to her feet, with dagger in hand, and ran.

She quickly pushed herself flat against the stone wall, as two guards patrolled past the hallway. Luthor had to find a way out of the dungeons, preferably before she has the chance to get caught. Her eyes were sunken in, as exhaustion pulled at her strength. Her only means of energy was the adrenaline, currently flooding through her veins. With soundless steps, she walked around the corner, and found a stone stairway, leading up. She sprinted up the steps, biting back her grunts from the pain at her hip. Luthor didn't _dare_ look at it.

Luthor stopped in front of a large, double iron door. She tried the handle, and thanked Zeus when it clicked open. She let out a shaky breath, as her pale hands pushed against the door. Once they were open wide enough, Luthor ran through the gap, sprinting through the marble floor of the palace. Guards and knights shouted at her to stop, as they ran towards her. The archers pulled their arrows back, but didn't shoot. _ **They want me alive. Good… I'll use that.**_

The sound of her bare feet tapping against the marble, was drowned out by the loud voices. She reached the front gates, and could faintly hear the whine of an arrow being pulled back. Her arms stretched out towards the handle, and the footsteps behind her got louder. Luthor opened the gates, just as strong hands pushed her forward. Her arms stretched out, and she managed to catch herself with her hands. What she guessed was a knight, pulled her back up, and the adrenaline faded, no longer masking the sting on her palms. Enodr’s Assassin let out a shaky breath, as the knight hoisted her up over his shoulders.

Pale arms dangled over his armored shoulders, and she allowed herself to relax her muscles. Luthor could feel the blood dripping down her thigh, and pressed her palm to the wound at her hip. Desperately trying to clot the blood, once again. The knight started to carry her away from the Palace, and Luthor frowned, using the last of her strength to look back. Her eyes widened, as they fell on various archers covered in blood. As her eyelids started to close, she could make out two dark figures fighting the knights. One of the figures turned to her, and shouted. Luthor started to open her mouth, but exhaustion pulled at her and she collapsed on the knights shoulders.

# ***

_Three hours earlier..._

Reign slammed her palms down on the wooden table, causing the glasses and plates to rattle, “She should be back, by now.” 

“If she _is_ in any trouble, Enodr won't allow us to help her. She's on her own,” Talon sighed, as he picked up a chicken wing. 

Brown eyes stared down at the berries on her plate, “If she finished the deed, she would be back by now, eating with us. By Zeus! She would have been hunting with us, before!” 

Enodr gave Reign a look, from across the room, as she raised her voice. She stiffly nodded, and turned her attention back to Talon, whispering, “I say, we ride to Krypton, and help her.” 

“Are you insane!” Talon shouted, causing Reign’s eyes to widen, he shook his head and lowered his voice, “Are you insane? Enodr will know… we will get punished for this.” 

Reign rubbed her forehead, “She could _die_ , if we don't go. She wouldn't hesitate for a second, to help us, no matter the consequences.”

A deep sigh left Talons lips, as he realised defeat. He nodded discreetly, at Reign. 

“Then we go,” She declared, and they both raised from the table, heading towards the stables.

# ***

Reign swung her katana at the guards legs, before turning to see Luthor being carried away by a knight. She pointed at the pale body, “Talon!” 

Ignoring the knights around them, Reign ran towards her unconscious friend, with her katana in her tightened fist. Talon was quick on her heels, awkwardly holding two small daggers in both his hands. Looking behind as she ran, Reign noticed that the knights must think they’re retreating, as they began attending to the wounded. Talon said something to her, but Reign didn't hear as an arrow shot through her shoulder. Black spots blurred her vision, and she began to lose her balance. Her arms waved around, searching for something sturdy, her hands hit Talon’s shoulder and she gripped tight. 

She could feel Talon lifting her up, and carrying her bridal style. She knew the remaining archers - or whoever shot that arrow - would shoot again, so she whispered, “Run.” 

Talon frowned, afraid of dropping her, but ran nonetheless. Her head bumping up and down, as Talon ran didn't help her dizziness. Though; she was thankful for not having to run as well, as she wrapped her hand around the tail of the arrow and snapped it off. More arrows soared past them, and she could see some already embedded in the soil ahead of them. Talon seemed to notice them as well, as he sped up.

“Let me down,” Reign whispered, once they were closer to the trees, and the shadows. He gently let her down, feet first. She shook her head out of the daze, and jumped as an arrow punctured the bark of a tree just inches beside them. She pulled Talon behind the trees, and began searching around for Luthor. 

“The knight couldn't have taken her _that_ far…” Talon started, as his brows furrowed. He outstretched his arm, leaning his elbow against the trunk of a birch tree.

“Was that person _even_ a knight? They were wearing full black. They were armored, yes, but were wearing full black,” Reign mentioned, as she rubbed her temples, trying to calm her raging headache. 

Talon nodded, “None of those knights wore black. My best guess is that Luthor escaped from the dungeons, and another prisoner escaped, following after her.” He unsheathed his daggers and weighed them up, preparing to fight the person who took Luthor.

Reign shook her head, “We have no chance at finding her, not when it's dark. Not to mention, the fact that we have no clue as to what direction they went in!” 

“So she's on her own?” Talon questioned, already knowing the answer.

“She's on her own, for now. We've done all we could. Once we get back, we can inform Enodr and he'll tell us what we should do,” Reign nodded, rubbing her forehead. Her brown eyes dropped, to the soil beneath her black leather boots. _**Please, Zeus… help Luthor.**_

“Yeah… once he's done punishing us,” Talon sighed.


	5. Silver Eyes

It had been days. Days since Luthor was knocked unconscious, and slung over a knights shoulder. Days of darkness. She did not know how many.

But today was different. She had seen light this morning, shining in from a small barred window at the very top of a stone wall. A window, that had not been there before; that must have been covered until now. With the light, she was able to just slightly make out the small room. It was not a room, but rather a cell. Similar to the one she was in at Krypton; with a iron cell-door, stone walls, ceiling, and floor. Yet; this one was far smaller, and a reek seemed to cling to the walls. 

Luthor had to fight back a gag that was rising up in her throat, as the pungent smell blew in through the now-open cell-door. The knight who had brought her here, sauntered in, holding a tray of food. She could not see his face under the dark hood that hung over his head, yet; she could feel him smirking at her. He did not speak as he set down the tray on the ground, near to where she lay curled up on the stone floor. Luthor silently wondered if the chain at her ankle would hold, if she swung at him. As if reading her thoughts, the knight shifted so she could see the sword sheathed at his hip. 

He had not spoken in the days, or nights - Luthor did not know which - when he had visited. It was the same each time; the knight would bring a tray of the wrong-smelling-meat with some water, and then leave. He had once tried to check on the wound at her hip, but she clawed his hands away, almost ripping her stitches in the process. Luthor did not remember when he had stitched up the wound, but suspected it was because he must've used a tonic, to put her to sleep. Blank, swollen eyes watched as the knight set the plate of meat onto the ground, along with the glass of water. He took the tray, and previous dirty-dishes on his way out. Luthor waited for the click of the cell-door locking, and then the familiar _pit-pat_ sound of his footsteps disappearing into the distance.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, Luthor picked up the tray, scrunching her nose in disgust. Brown, and yellow mushed together in a paste, with specks of green that must be either vegetables or mould. _**No wonder it smelt so bad.**_ The food itself wasn't what made Luthor's gut churn, rather; the familiar smell that originated from the mushy goo, did. As she lifted the tray higher to her nose, she sniffed. Her nostrils flared, and an all-too-familiar eroma sparked her senses; Bulrimia. A tonic - if consumed - paralyzes the victim for a few hours before it puts them to sleep. If enough Bulrimia is consumed, they never wake up. 

_**Why would the knight want to use Bulrimia? Why would he need to?**_ Luthor tried not to imagine what he might do to her, if she were paralyzed. With shaking fingers, Luthor picked up handfuls of the brown and yellow ‘food.’ She moved her left leg - the one that wasn't chained - to reveal a small hole in the wall. Luthor made sure to only take bits of the food, that contained small amounts of Bulrimia; using her sense of smell, to differentiate which pieces were safe to eat. And stuffed the most contaminated ones into the hole. 

Then forced the rest of the food, left on the tray, down her throat. She bit back on her gag, and discarded the silver tray. She lowered until her pale, dirt-stained cheek touched the concrete. Blood pounded against her temples, as the familiar sound of the door clicking open rang through her ears. Before Luthor could move, her eyelids drooped. And exhaustion pulled her into a dreamless sleep.

# ***

When she awoke, it was pitch black. Her now dim, sea-green eyes darkened further. Straining to see, to be aware of her surroundings. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment:

The darkness was the same. 

Luthor lifted a hand close to her eyes, and opened them. Her eyes stung, as she willed them to _see_. To _work_. Slowly, the outline of her hand came into focus. Her sight was never as good close up, as it was far away. She could spot a raven in the pines, all the way from the fortress of Conclave. But, gods above, she could not read without her glass; two thin pieces of shaped glass to fit her eyes, forged by Conclaves finest blacksmith. Talon had even woven leather around the two glass panes, which he shaped to rest atop the bridge of her nose. And two more tightly woven strips of leather to rest behind her ears. 

Talon had done that for her, before those brutal Trials. An act of kindness in a cruel Kingdom. And Reign, _Reign_. She had saved her life in the Trials. Dark brows furrowed at the memory; the twelve iron cups all lined up on the table in front of her. All of them were required to drink from one of the cups, eleven of which were filled with a poison. The twelfth being a harmless liquid. Luthor had brought what she thought to be a cup filled with water, to her lips, but out of the corner of her fiery eyes… Reign had slightly shook her head. Luthor’s eyes had flashed with something close to gratitude, before her nostrils flared and… there; a small portion of a berry-like aroma. The three of them had been inseparable since. 

They were her… friends. Family. The only one she had. Just as Luthor shook her head, the daze of the memory washing away, and looked towards where the barred window was supposed to be. Only to faintly make out that it was covered once again… the iron cell-door clicked open.

And a silver tray was carried towards her.

# ***

She did not like being woken up. Even if it was her father who had done so. The King. That still hadn't stopped Kara Zor-El from being… less than happy, as she stalked down the narrow stairway to the dungeon. A shiver that had nothing to do with the cool breeze drifting in from the top of the stairs, ran down her spine. 

Out of the corner of her sleepy, sky blue eyes, she saw a muscle feather in the guards jaw next to her. As he, too, beheld the dungeon. Nail marks ingrained in the concrete walls of every cell, along with dried up blood. Unlike the nail marks, the blood was everywhere. And, it reeked so much, that the guard next to her; James, handed her a handkerchief. Kara nodded gratefully and used it to cover her nose and mouth, the soft silk soothing her rapid breathing. 

Kara had not realized how cruel it was down here. And screams coming from the cell just ahead, made her realize how cruel they were to them. How cruel she was to them. For being irritated at not getting enough sleep, when no doubt, the prisoners here would consider it a gift to even sleep _at all_. 

Bile swam up her throat, as they stopped in front of the cell from where those rasped screams were coming from. 

Rasped indeed. As the young man, his face a sweaty, bloody sight, gasped for air. Kara found herself unable to move her feet. Unable to hear that silent voice telling her to _move_. To _help_. A guard cleared his throat in the distance, not James; one of her father's guards. 

“We believe he,” the guard inclined his head towards the bloody man, “witnessed _her_ leave.” 

Her. That word seemed to spark the muscles in her neck enough, so that she turned her head towards the guard to say, “You believe he saw the Assassin leave,” it was not a question, but the guard nodded regardless. “And you wish to put this belief to test... by _torturing him_.” 

She did not realize just how much she had hissed those words, until she saw the look on her father's face. The horror and shock. The disapproval, as he gave her another look that implied he thought no lady should use such a tone. No princess. Muscles strained in her neck as she turned her head away from her father, the promise in his eyes. He would talk to her about this later. 

The bloody man was watching her from beneath thick, unkempt brows. A wound on his temple dripped dark blood down his cheekbone. Most of it had dried, and crusted. _**How long had he been here?**_ He seemed to understand her silent question, and dipped his chin ever-so-slightly. A long time, then. Perhaps hours, or days. No doubt since _she_ had escaped. Kara knew the colour on her face drained, as her eyes fell on a wound on his thigh. It stretched from his hip to his knee, and looked as if his skin had been peeled off, down to muscle and tissue. The wound became blurry in her vision, and she swayed. Strong hands steadied her shoulders. For a heartbeat she thought those hands were Alex’s, but they were James’ as she turned to see worry etched in his dark eyes. 

“I’m fine,” Kara blurted, wishing Alex were here… but she had matters to attend to. 

James nodded, some emotion flashing in his eyes that Kara hadn't seen before in them, “I wouldn't want a Princess to be ill under my care.” 

Kara snorted, shifting her weight from on foot to the other, “I can take care of myself.” 

James held his hands up, palms facing her, though; amusement danced in his eyes. And a hint of a smile on his lips, at the blush on her cheeks. His smile soon faded, as the torturer looked at her father; Zor-El gestured to a guard next to him. The armored guard unlocked the cell door, locking it once again after the torturer walked out. As the man wiped at his blood splattered face, Kara recognized him. Mirak Raiden. Duke Raiden. Kara forced herself to nod at the Duke in greeting, before sparing a glance at the man in the cell. He stopped glaring at Duke Raiden long enough to meet her stare. 

He spat blood and Mirak barked a laugh, deep and croaky. Her father merely huffed in disgust. But Kara knew that the bloodied, pale man had not meant the disrespectful gesture for her. Not as his eyes flicked to watch the King’s guards escort her father to the next cells, the Duke following suit. Kara stilled, her legs not obeying the commands she gave them. That familiar voice whispered to her again; _help_. And before she could stop the word from forming on the tip of her tongue -

“Wait,” Kara muttered, the word a mere breath in the silence of the dungeon. 

Zor-El frowned, raising a brow at his daughter, “What is it, my Princess?” 

Duke Raiden assessed her with steely eyes, and she forced her own stare not to waver. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, before she spoke to the Duke, 

“Since he has not spoken yet, then allow me to try,” Kara didn't dare move her icy stare from the Duke. The torturer. 

Dry blood cracked on Mirak’s face, as his brows knotted together. He lifted a dirty hand to scrub at his face, then looked to his King for a command. 

Zor-El eyed Kara. He would talk to her about this later, indeed. “If my daughter wishes to talk to Ash Bouarfa, she shall,” He spoke to the Duke, who's dirty face curled into a grin. 

Ash Bouarfa. The name sounded so familiar. A crease between her brows formed, as she frowned in thought. The ringing of keys, a click, and then she was being led into the cell. James and another guard; Zion, moved to guard her sides. Kara glanced back to see her fathers lips moving, the Duke nodding. Her ears began ringing, and black spots formed in her vision, muscles flickered in her jaw and she braced her hands on her knees. _**Breathe… breathe,**_ She willed herself. 

When she finally looked up, the guards at her sides calming… she found Ash watching her, silver limning his mud brown eyes. Ash Bouarfa. Azure eyes flicked down to see a tear trail down the side of his defined cheekbone. The muscles in her fingers - still gripping her knees -tightened; he was in here for stealing from the market. Because he was starving. She straightened, and took a mercifully steady step toward him. James tensed beside her, keeping close, a hand on the hilt of his sword. Zion did the same. 

“ _Kara_ ,” her father called, her name a warning and a command. 

She ignored him and kept walking. Each step was slow and steady, her leather boots forming solid beats on the concrete. The Duke said something, but his voice was muffled and drowned. Those mud brown eyes kept watching, waiting. Her legs only stopped carrying her when she was inches away from him. So close, that if Ash wished, he could spit at her. 

But the young man only looked. Only assessed the small scar on her forehead, and the creases on the sides of her lips from smiling and laughter. He was taking in every detail, every small spot and line, every dip and curve. _**He probably hasn't seen another human face this close, anyone other than the Duke.**_ His eyes weren't mud brown, but bronze. With small specks of gold, that seemed… dull. Like a light that once burned bright, had flickered out. Kara wasn't surprised; two years in here would do that to a person. 

She took a step back, folding her arms over her torso. James placed a steady hand on her shoulder, as Kara leaned closer to Ash, whispering, “What did you see… smell… hear… even _feel_ on the day the Assassin escaped?” 

Ash’s bronze eyed narrowed, “You’re going to have to do better than that, Princess… what’s in it for me?” He grinned, revealing several missing teeth; the gums still bleeding. 

A low sigh broke past her lips, _**of course, of course he wants something in return.**_ She spared a glance at Duke Raiden, who was beaming at Ash’s broken mouth. No doubt proud of his handy work. Her azure coloured eyes flicked to her father, who was half-in, half-out of the open cell-door. Ready to pull her to safety if need be. Kara huffed another sigh through her nose, and stared back into those unfaltering dark eyes. 

“If you tell me, I _promise_ you; your life here will be easier.”

# ***

She wore her bruises and cuts as a reminder. Not as a reminder to never defy her master again, but as a reminder to never let her guard down. Never to let anyone take Luthor again. Never to let anyone take Talon. Not if she could help it. 

Reign lifted a tanned hand, and scrubbed at her face. It had been days, _days_ , since Luthor had disappeared; days since she had failed to rescue her. She knew beating herself up wouldn't solve anything, but she couldn't help it. Couldn't help but blame herself for what happened, couldn't help but be furious at Enodr. And as she pressed a cold cloth to her swollen eye, Talon came sauntering in. 

“Don't look at me like that,” Reign sighed, as she took the cloth off her eye; placing it on the spruce wood bench that she was leaning against. 

“Like what?” Talon asked, wincing when Reign gave him a cold stare, “Okay… you need to stop, Sam.” 

The leather gloves were ripped off her hands in a second, and before Talon could react; Reign was already inches away from cutting his throat. Her bare fingers wrapped around the handle of her dagger, the blade pressing against the thin skin of his throat. 

“You know better than to say that name… to call me _that_ ,” Reign breathed into his ear. 

Talon mumbled, lifting a hand to point at the dagger at his throat. Reign recoiled, and Talon let out an exasperated breath, rubbing his throat where the blade used to be. 

“By Gods was that necessary?” He huffed, “ _He_ is in the Throne room, you know he can't hear.” 

Reign didn't move, “I'd rather not risk it, and get beaten to a pulp again.” 

The silence passed by them, the two just staring at each other. Daring one another to speak first, Reign was waiting for Talon to break.

He did. 

“You need to stop beating _yourself_ up, _Reign_.” 

“Watch it,” She warned, her sun-kissed fingers still wrapped around the handle of her dagger. 

Talon crossed his arms, and Reign took him in… the droopy, green-tinted skin under his eyes… his scruffy, unkempt beard… the blood-red veins in the white of his eyes. He wasn't doing well either, and if she wanted to find Luthor… if he wanted to; they'd need to do it together. 

“Deal,” She huffed. 

Talon groaned, “Just tell me the other part already.”

The fingers on the handle of her dagger curled and uncurled, and before she opened her mouth to speak; she was already grinning. 

“You just have to help me.”

# ***

Two pairs of boots soundlessly moved across the floors, Talon’s left boot had 3 red pieces of string wrapped around the collar. Whereas Reign’s own leather boots were plain black, exactly like all the other Assassin’s; save for the softer soles. 

“You think he'll agree?” Talon pondered, his hood covering his scruffy brown hair, the silk cloth around his neck. 

Reign shrugged, her eyes glistening, “Well… I'm good at convincing.” 

Talon snorted. 

They reached the entrance to the Throne room, about to walk in, when two guards held their hands out. 

“Sorry you two, but he's busy,” one of the hooded Assassin’s explained, their voice deep and monotone. 

“We have urgent matters to discuss, I am his right hand; let us through,” Reign neared growling at the two guards who didn't move a muscle. 

“We know who you are, Reign,” the Assassin nodded at Talon, “And you. But rules are rules.” 

“ _Rules_! We’re Assassin’s, rules are for the villagers,” Reign hissed. 

She could feel Talon shift beside her. The two Assassin’s didn't budge, _**Gods above, I will slit both their throats.**_ Talon seemed to read her thoughts, as he quickly interjected,

“Look,” The guards snapped their heads toward Talon, “T-there's no need to resort to violence. I'm sure whatever Enodr is doing right now… it's more important than what we came to him about-”

“-what even _is_ Enodr doing? Who is he with?” Reign cut in, she propped herself up the tips of her boots, trying to get a better look. 

The two guards didn't like it at all. One even drew their katana, causing Talon and Reign to immediately drop into defense poses. The other guard unsheathed two daggers, the silvery blades glinting from the torchlight. 

“What is all that noise?!” Enodr called. 

Reign relaxed slightly, she turned to see what Talon was doing. He was still in his defense pose, his silk cloth now covering his nose and mouth. 

“Guards!” 

The two guards slowly stood, their katanas still in their hands. Talon and Reign exchanged glances, nodding, then sheathed their own weapons. Only when the two of them straightened, and had their hands free, the guards sheathed their weapons. 

The guard who spoke earlier huffed, and moved back to let them pass; the other guard mirroring the movements.

# ***

Reign stayed rigid beside Talon, and he kept glancing at her, his hazel eyes glinting. She caught his stare and grinned, her own silk cloth was hung loosely around her neck. Reign gestured at him to drop his cloth, he did, revealing a small smile. 

Reign snorted. 

As they neared closer, Talon could feel two sets of eyes on his back, though he didn't dare look behind. Wouldn't show that kind of weakness. Reign did the same, her dark eyes were as rigid as her footsteps; staring straight at Enodr. _**Please, Zeus, don’t let Reign do anything to get his undergarments in a twist.**_

Enodr leaned back, his left ankle was resting on his right knee, and his right arm slung sluggishly over the arm of his steel bone throne; as if it was slung around the shoulders of a young maiden. Talon rolled his eyes. 

“Have you two come back for more paints? Did you not get enough greens, yellows, and purples last time?” Enodr asked, Hades’ smile was stretched across his face.

Reign’s hand moved to the hilt of her dagger, sheathed at her side. Talon coughed. Reign retracted her hand. Though; her eyes were lined with silver. The young man placed a comforting hand at the middle of her back, he could feel her chest lifting and falling. Getting slower, and slower each time. Talon watched her closely, until the rise and fall of her breathing slowed to normal. His eyes darted to Enodr, the old man watching, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. Reign shrugged Talon’s hand off her back, when she too, saw Enodr’s hawk stare. 

Reign’s jaw tightened “We got plenty, though I'm not sure _you_ got enough-” 

“What she _means_ to say, is: we got plenty, and will not do so again,” Talon interjected. Reign shot him a glare. 

Enodr let out an uninterested grunt, “What are you two doing here, anyways?” 

Reign opened her mouth to speak, the wood in her eyes burning, but Talon quickly stepped in. “Well… we want to find her.” 

“And… what? Bring her back here? Last time you two bird-brains took off on a rescue mission, you _failed_ ,” Enodr shook his hairless head, “If you’re going to find her, there needs to be more than two people. I want Luthor back here, and I'd rather not lose you two while trying to get her back.” 

“So you’re not going to lose just us, but more people?” Reign asked.

“No, my Hand, I'm having more Assassin’s go with you two, so I _don’t_ lose you all.”

“And please,” Enodr added, “Don't fail like last time.”


	6. Stoney Steps

_Earlier..._

Lines formed at the corners of his eyes, as he grinned sheepishly at Kara. 

“I will speak with the Princess,” Ash paused to spit more blood onto the concrete of his cell, “alone.” 

“Absolutely _not_!” The king roared, his nostrils flaring. 

Duke Raiden stood watching Ash, from beside the King, a venomous smile staining his lips. 

James and Zion remained still at the princesses sides, eyeing her expectantly.

Kara kept her gaze focused on Ash — on the dark blood coating his porcelain skin. She closed her eyes for a moment, before she opened them and turned to her father, “James and Zion will be right here,” the princess looked to the chains at Ash’s ankles, “He won’t be able to touch me regardless.” 

Her father looked to James and Zion, who both nodded. The king then looked to Kara, whose eyes were fixed to her father as equally as steely. As stubborn as her father, Kara would not back down. Zor-El lifted his chin, as he looked down at his daughter, “I will be at the other end of the dungeon. If _he_ ,” The king pointed a ring adorned finger towards Ash, “So much as breathes on you, your guards will pull you out of this cell.” 

Kara gulped, and looked down at her shiny leather boots. Her guards bowed to their king, then moved to opposite ends of the cell. Kara waited until her father had walked out of the cell, with Duke Raiden hurrying to his side, the royal guard in close pursuit behind them. 

When it was the four of them in the cell, Ash spoke, “She wasn’t very quiet.” 

Kara scoffed, “You think?” hurt flashed in Ash’s eyes and Kara quickly finished her thought, “Just, please, tell us what you saw.” 

He nodded, and opened his mouth to speak, but Kara quickly interjected, “We know how she escaped, we just want to know who helped her.” 

Ash’s face fell, “I only heard one person running up those stoney steps, out of the dungeon.” 

The Princess frowned, “The dungeon door should always be locked. She didn’t take any of the guards keys with her.” 

“Promise me something,” Ash whispered, and Kara looked to him, his brown eyes suddenly so vulnerable. 

Kara nodded. 

“Promise me you’ll get me out,” Kara looked unsure, and Ash quickly added, “Please, if I give you this information?” 

The Princess nodded again, “I promise.” 

He released a shaky breath, “Those other Conclave Assassin’s couldn’t have helped her out. The Duke told me two of them were here, but they weren’t in the royal guard attire.” 

“Which means whoever unlocked the dungeon door was an insider…” Kara finished for him. 

Ash nodded, “But not a Royal Guard, not properly anyways. An outsider with a guard’s attire, to convince everyone long enough so they could unlock the door.” 

“Just one person?” 

“It’s possible,” Ash frowned, “they could have unlocked the door, then made their way to the front where…” 

“What is it?” Kara asked as she took in his wide eyes. 

He shook his head, “The Conclave Assassin’s were there to get Luthor, correct?”

Kara gasped, and Ash nodded at her, “Someone else helped her…” Kara waved a hand at Zion, and he moved to unlock the cell door. 

James followed Kara out of the cell door, and Zion closed it shut behind them. She looked back at the man leaning his bloody head against the wall of his cell, and then breathed a shaky, “Thank you.” 

The prisoner merely dipped his chin, his mud brown eyes unwavering, “Remember your promise.”

# ***

_Boom, Boom, Boom,_

Three lethal strikes.

One to the esophagus, causing her opponent to stumble back, gasping for air. 

One to the jaw, when he rose back up from the floor. 

And a sharp kick to the side of his ribs, when he pulled his fist back. 

“Excellent, Reign,” Endor breathed from his throne, his face a mask of pure ecstasy. 

The hooded Assassin sauntered over to pat her opponent on the back, only to have him sweep her and straddle her hips on the ground. Reign hooked her legs behind her opponent’s and flipped them over, then threw a quick punch to his nose. He groaned and brought a bronze hand up to his nose, then used his other hand to tap on the floor twice. Reign immediately rose from the ground, and extended a hand to help her fellow Assassin up. 

He huffed and took her outstretched hand, blood now gushing from his nose, “That wasn’t necessary.” 

“So was you sweeping me when I _clearly_ moved to congratulate you,” Reign shrugged, “But that didn’t stop you from doing it, hm?”

“It could have easily been an attack…” He trailed off when he noticed Reign had pulled off her hood, and was now grinning, “What?” 

Reign shrugged, and his turquoise eyes widened, “Congratulate me? You mean I am to accompany you?” 

Reign nodded, “Yes Jah, you fought well.” 

Jah pulled his own hood off and gave her a toothy smile, “You may congratulate me now.” 

Reign moved to pat him on the back, and paused, “You won’t sweep me will you?” 

“Only if you wish,” Jah sighed happily, earning a snort from Endor.

Reign pat Jah on the back, nodding her approval, “We leave at sunset.” 

Jah recognized the dismissive tone in her voice, and dipped his chin before turning and bowing to his master.

Endor waved a hand at him, “Get some rest,” he shook his head disapprovingly, “And clean up your nose, will you?” 

The creak of doors sounded throughout the throne room, and Reign turned towards Endor, “What if we don’t…” 

“ _Don’t_ ,” Endor spat, his eyes hard, “Do not return until you find her.” 

Reign opened and closed her mouth, as she slowly shook her head. 

“Do you understand?!” Endor roared, as he gripped the arm rests of his throne, “I do not want to see your face until she is back.” 

Reign bowed deeply, “Understood, master.”

# ***

The sun had long since set, and Reign was pacing in the weapons room, fully dressed in her Assassin’s attire. 

Jah grimaced behind her, “He’s still not done, is he?” 

Reign stopped pacing long enough to follow his gaze, to a perfectly content Talon, manufacturing a bow. 

“I just need to tighten the bow string,” Talon quipped, not looking up from his work. 

“And sand the wood, and test the strength of both the wood and the string, and, and, and…” Another Assassin added, and Reign snorted. 

Talon huffed, “Look, Crow, Just because you are my apprentice does not give you the right—“ 

—“Oh he has the right to, _because_ he’s your apprentice,” Reign interjected. 

“Every apprentice has that right,” Ruby added. 

Reign shook her head, “Your right cancels out, because you are also my daughter.” 

“That just gives her even _more_ of a right,” Talon laughed. 

Reign sighed happily, “You’re lucky there are witnesses, Talon.” 

Talon only grinned, shaking his head, “Aha! All finished,” He handed the bow to Ruby, “Young spruce wood, just like your mother’s bow.” 

“Thank you,” The young Assassin smiled at her new bow. 

Reign gently pat her on the back, “Take care of it, otherwise you’ll be waiting a _lot_ longer for a new bow.” 

Talon playfully slapped Reign on the arm for that, making the others laugh. After Ruby slung her bow over her back, the rest of them quickly made their way to the stables. They all mounted their horses, double checking their weapons and supplies. Reign looked at her friends, and dipped her chin, before flicking the reins, causing her appaloosa to carry her towards the pine bridge. The others followed in quick pursuit behind her, their own horses hooves kicking up dirt with the speed they were running at. 

Reign quickly held up a fist, motioning them all to slow down as they neared the pine bridge. Five pairs of hooves stalked across the bridge, the only sound coming from the angry river below them. Reign paused at the end of the bridge, her bow drawn, ears straining for any disturbance in the pine forest. There — a faint crunch, like a stick being stepped on. Reign swiftly but quietly unmounted her mare, and held up two fingers — warning the others danger is near. They remained mounted, passing the signal to each other, quietly drawing their bows. Reign soundlessly stalked forward, her eyes constantly darting from the ground, back up again. Reign quieted her breathing, her silk cloth loosely wrapped around her nose and mouth helping to muffle remaining breaths. 

Moments passed, but Reign and the other’s remained still as night. An almost inaudible grunt sounded from ahead, making Reign instinctively hook an arrow into her bow, and draw it back. 

Now with the knowledge that this was either a bear, or a human — based on the sound of the grunt, Reign spoke, “Show yourself… I’m armed, so don't try anything.” 

“God’s above, don’t blindly shoot an arrow,” A voice called from behind an old pine tree. 

**_You’ve got to be kidding me,_** Reign sighed internally, “What are you doing out here, Henshaw?” 

“Getting drunk, and gazing at the stars… though they were both cut short when you scared me half to death,” Henshaw moved from behind the pine tree, holding up a clear jar with brown liquid swirling in it, “I’d be angry, if you weren’t so good at stalking across forest bed.”

Reign grinned from beneath her silk cloth, and slung her bow behind her back, “You’ve gotten rusty, Henshaw. You stepped on a stick… _loudly_.” 

Henshaw waved a dirt clad hand in the air, “I’m aware,” he eyed the hooded Assassin’s behind Reign, “Where are you lot off to?” 

“To rescue Luthor,” Talon answered. 

“It seems that one just keeps running into danger, with open arms,” Henshaw huffed, now approaching the pine bridge. 

Reign quickly held out an arm to steady a swaying Henshaw, “You should really get back into the Fortress.” She scrunched her nose up, at the smell of alcohol. 

Henshaw shrugged, and Ruby spoke up, “You can ride my stallion back to the fortress, Henshaw.” 

The old man grinned, “Thank you, Ruby,” he then shot a glare at Reign, “I don't know where she gets her manners from.” 

“Certainly not from you,” Reign laughed, as she helped Henshaw towards Ruby’s stallion. 

Ruby unmounted from her chocolate brown stallion, and helped her mother haul Henshaw up. The old man hastily grabbed the reins, sobering a little as the stallion shook his head lightly, adjusting to the new found weight. 

Reign nodded at Henshaw, and the old man held up his jar, “Safe travels,” and with a quick flick of the reins, Ruby’s stallion began carrying Henshaw back to the fortress of Conclave. 

“Come on,” Reign ushered her daughter towards her appaloosa, “looks like you’re riding with me.” 

Once Reign and Ruby were mounted atop Reign’s mare, they all began their journey towards Krypton.

# ***

She had been drifting in and out of consciousness for as long as she had been confined to these four, taunting walls. The wound at her hip had been reduced to a dull throb, thanks to the constant consumption of bulrimia. Luthor had discovered that her captor was not a knight — not a Krypton one, anyway. For, he had told her so himself. 

 

_“What are you doing?” Luthor grumbled out, her throat too sore to obey her commands to make her voice harsh. She eyed the knight, and desperately tried to see through the thick hood that draped over his face._

_The knight looked up from her hip, his hands still pressing a soft cloth to her wound, speaking for the first time, “Changing your wound, so you don't get an infection.”_

_She moved to try and shift out of his grip, but he only tightened his hold on her, “Look, Luthor,” He said calmly, as if her ankle wasn’t chained to the wall, “I can’t have you die, when so many will pay a handsome price for you.”_

_Luthor stilled, one of her many questions finally answered:_ Why did he take me? _She decided to push her luck, with the knowledge of this newly-found information, if only to try and get more of a hold on this situation. “Are you a… Royal knight?”_

_He laughed, actually laughed. The sound made Luthor cringe, desperately wanting him to release his hold on her. “No, I am no knight.”_

_She knew better than to push, so she tried her luck at another question, “Who are you going to… sell me to?” She breathed, almost choking at the word ‘sell.’ She was the Queen of the Underworld, the Assassin from a place people feared since they were children; she was the infamous Luthor. She could not be sold like some prize pig._

_Her captor shrugged nonchalantly, as he wrapped a clean cloth around her torso, “Whoever bids the most.”_

_It was hard not being able to smash his head in then and there. But her captor was intelligent — the bulrimia had already drained her: even raising a hand to her mouth to eat was exhausting. So she kept quiet, choosing to lean her dirt clad head against the cold concrete wall._ **Conclave is not a place of riches… if my captor is truthful, then I am going to be sold to a very wealthy person. Far, far away from home.**

_Her captor tied her bandage then rose, and left the cell, shutting the door loudly behind him._

 

Luthor yearned for her Assassin attire, and Thanatos — if only so she could skin her captor alive. So he can feel what she feels — bare, exposed for everyone to see. The woman behind the mask, fragile and broken. A _prisoner_. The Queen of the Underworld chained to the ground, adorned in a tunic that no longer resembles any shade of green, beaten and bested. By a _pheasant_. That’s what he was, right? He was no knight, god’s above… he didn’t even seem like a warrior. He had taken his opportunity to take her, and grabbed it. Grabbed _her_. 

She didn’t care how long it would take… she was going to _skin him alive_. And she was going to _love_ it.

# ***

When they reached the kingdom of Krypton, they had moved under an expanse of large birch trees near the Royal Palace and set up camp. The five of them had built a makeshift shelter, by tying big pieces of cloth to the branches of the tall birch trees. It kept them sheltered, and was easy to untie if they needed to leave quickly. Five separate bedrolls were laid out under the shelter, leaving the center empty where dead grass was; from the previous night’s fire. Their individual food stayed in their own packs, and any weapons that weren’t on them, were hung up in branches. Every night one of them stayed watch, and everyday three of them went off to scout the Kingdom; to gather any information about the whereabouts of their friend. 

Reign had woken this morning with a pounding in her head, cursing herself for not refilling her canteen. She had made her way to a lake nearby, only to have spotted Royal guards patrolling the forest. The hooded Assassin thanked Zeus for the thick bush, that hid her from their line of sight. She had ducked behind it moments ago, when she spotted their silver armour, glinting in the morning sun. Reign was contemplating whether or not to threaten the guards for information, but she knew how loyal Krypton guards were. 

“I’m not sure why she’s hiding…” One of them huffed, kicking at the dirt with the tip of his boot. 

Reign stilled, not trusting herself to breathe.

“She’s not hiding, George,” The other replied, shaking his armour clad head. 

“I haven't seen her in six nights!” 

Reign released a shaky breath, **_thanks gods they weren’t talking about me._**

“You can’t push these things. Be gentle and patient with her, be understanding,” the other guard — George — groaned, “I’m serious, women like to be understood.”

“Yeah… I know I just,” He groaned again, “I really like her, and I want to see her again, but she’s never home—“

—“Shh,” the other guard hushed sharply.

“What?”

“Did you hear that?” 

Reign reached for her dagger.

“That’s the sound of love,” he sighed happily, and pat his companion on the back, “Good on ya’ George.” 

Reign huffed through her nose, and slowly rose, ignoring the pounding in her head. She made her way back to the camp, glancing back to make sure the guards didn’t spot her. When she arrived at the camp she held up two fingers. Jah noticed first, and alerted the others. They began to soundlessly pack their things up, and then mounted their horses. 

Only when Reign spoke did the others, 

“Royal Guards,” was all she said. 

Talon gripped his reins tightly, “Their patrol doesn’t extend that far out of the Royal Palace.”

Crow nodded from beside him, pulling his reins slightly back so his mare slowed to a gallop. The other’s did the same. 

“It will be something to do with Luthor,” Jah replied, his turquoise eyes fixated ahead, “She was in their dungeon before someone else took her… the king will no doubt be looking for her too.” 

Ruby grimaced, “How do we know if she’s even _in_ Krypton?” 

“We don’t,” Crow stated matter-of-factly, earning a playful jab from Ruby. 

“All we can do now is find a place to camp, then continue the search,” Reign announced. 

“Otherwise we can’t go home,” Talon sighed dramatically, always the one to lighten the mood.

Reign shot him a look that said, _don’t remind them._ Talon only pulled down his silk cloth to reveal a toothy grin. Enodr’s right hand shook her head, with a small grin of her own. 

“We have enough supplies to last a month,” Reign pulled lightly on the reins, slowing her mare down as they neared a small cave deeper in the birch forest. “We’ll camp for a week here, gather as much information as possible, and then travel to Daxam if necessary.” 

They all agreed, and eagerly unmounted their horses, and walked them into the cave. The five of them laid their bedrolls out on the cold cave bed, and placed their packs down, along with their weapons. 

Reign turned to the bronze skinned assassin, “Jah, look for water nearby, bring everyone’s canteens with you, as well as the horses canteens.”

Jah nodded, and gathered everyone’s water canteens and carefully placed them in a pack, then grabbed his bow and sauntered out of the cave mouth. 

“Crow, feed the horses,” Reign laughed when Crow bowed, “If only your mentor did that,” she joked. 

Talon snorted, “In your wildest dreams.” 

Crow only grinned wider, and began feeding the horses, who all eagerly took the fruit. 

“Ta-lon,” Reign singsonged, causing Talon to look up from sharpening his dagger, “Could you sharpen everyone’s weapons?” 

He sighed dramatically, but nodded nonetheless. 

Reign turned to her daughter who was laughing at something Crow said, and decided not to bother them. Reign slung her bow behind her back and grabbed her pack, before walking out of the cave mouth, throwing a “Getting firewood,” over her shoulder. Reign soundlessly moved throughout the forest, occasionally bending down to pick up a dead branch, or small stick. She placed them in her pack, and continued on her journey through the forest. Reign spotted a bush adorned with purple berries, and felt a smile tug at her lips, as it reminded her of Luthor, Talon, and her’s many hunts. Jah, Crow, and Ruby usually hunted together, Jah sometimes joining the three of them when Ruby and Crow wanted to hunt alone.

Reign felt her heart warm at the memories, desperately wishing that everything could go back to normal. And as she picked handfuls of those delicious purple berries, and made her way back to the cave, she longed for the times before Luthor was ordered to kill Kara Zor-El.

# ***

Kara desperately wished to go back to before a certain infamous Assassin, had been hired to kill her. To when the Royal Guards didn’t follow her everywhere, their eyes constantly on her. She wished she could have some alone time, if only to lay back on the cool grass, and gaze up at the clouds. But her wish was not going to come true, so all she could do was stand in silence as her father and the Duke conversed. 

An armour clad hand rested upon her shoulder, causing the princess to look up at James, gratitude lining her sunken eyes. Sleep had not graced her with its presence since that day in the cell. She had stopped eating too, if only in hope that it would stop her from hurling up her guts. Absentmindedly, she lifted delicate fingers to her aching throat; her body still insisted on emptying her already-hollow-stomach. Her father had told her the smell of blood and decay will do that to a person, and that she should be alright soon. Even if she manages to recover physically, she doesn’t think she could ever recover mentally. Not with the images from the dungeon cells imprinted in her mind. 

“Kara?” 

The princess blinks, _once, twice._ She shakes her head lightly, her honey comb curls flowing with the movement. Dull eyes flick to her father, “Sorry… what were you saying?”

Her father closes his eyes momentarily, then opens them again, “I was asking you what you thought of our plan to retrieve the _prisoner_.”

Kara winced at the way he spat ‘prisoner.’ She had no sympathy for the Assassin, but she cared for Ash — someone who was only in that horrendous cell for trying to feed his family. 

“I think you should bring As… Mr. Bouarfa with you,” _**Maybe if Ash helps them to find the Assassin, her father will release him,**_ “He told me he saw the person who helped Luthor.” 

The King’s thick brows furrow together, “You told me he only heard _one pair_ of feet going up the dungeon stairs.” 

Kara kept her features calm and steady, “I didn’t tell you that he saw the man—“

—“A man? So there’s a possibility one of _my_ men has committed _treason?_ ” The king interrupted, his cheeks now flush with a shade of red, the anger evident in his dark eyes. 

The princess bit the inside of her cheek, _**I don’t want him to think it was treason… but, it’s the only way to get him to believe me. He’d laugh if I told him a woman got past Krypton’s defences.**_ “You can’t be sure it was a guard. Ash told me he couldn’t make out clothing — only figures.” 

“Then how did _Ash_ know it was a man?” The Duke enquired.

Kara inaudibly gulped, “He said there was a female _and_ male figure.” 

Zor-El nodded, “Very well, could you inform Mr. Bouarfa of our plans, Kara?”

The Princess bowed her head, “Yes, father.”

James and Zion bowed deeply to their King, before following Kara out of the throne room. The three of them walked silently, until they reached the entrance to the dungeon door. 

As James dropped the dungeon door keys into Kara’s outstretched hand, he whispered softly, “Why did you lie to your father?” 

“Because Ash doesn’t deserve to rot in that cell for the rest of his life,” Kara replied back, as equally as quiet. 

Zion nodded beside her, looking at James before whispering, “We won’t say anything.”

The Princess nodded her thanks, before unlocking the dungeon door, and pulling it open. She walked swiftly down the stairs, James and Zion trailing a few feet behind her. Kara paused when she reached Ash’s cell door, desperately trying to control her rapid breaths. Zion smiled reassuringly beside her, and Kara nodded. James unlocked the door, and opened it for her. The sound seemed to startle Ash, as he sat up quickly, his dark eyes wide; looking anywhere but in the direction of the cell door. 

“Ash,” Kara said softly, as she walked into the cell, her two guards staying stationed at the door.

The bloodied man visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping forward, as he exhaled shakily. 

“I thought you were him,” he whispered, as his dark eyes finally met Kara’s light ones.

Kara knew who he meant: the Duke. She offered a small smile, which was reciprocated immediately, “I’ve got some good news.”

Ash perked up at this, “Do tell.”

“You’re going to be accompanying my father, on a trip to retrieve the escaped prisoner.”

“Why?” Dark brows furrowed. 

“Because… I told my father that you had seen the man that helped Luthor,” Kara said quickly. 

“You what?” 

“I only said that so you could go with him to retrieve the Assassin, and gain my father’s trust in the process. So that he may release you,” Kara bit her lip, as her heart leaped at her chest. 

Ash dropped his head into snow-white hands, “I could be executed for lying to the King.”

“But it’s not you who’s lying—“

—“Yes it is! I’m lying,” Ash paused to see the look in Kara’s eyes, “And don't you dare say that you’ll tell your father it’s you who’s lying. I’ll get executed for agreeing to lie, you’ll get a slap on the wrist.”

“ _Don’t_ talk to the princess like that,” James snapped, “She’s offering you a chance to get out. The only chance you’ll get.”

“It’s fine, James,” Kara gave him a small smile, “Ash has every right to feel this way.”

The pale man shook his head, “Can’t you find another way to get me out?” He said quietly. 

The princess sighed, kneeling down so she could look Ash in the eye, “I wish I could just unlock the shackle at your ankle, and walk you out the door.”

“You can—“

—“No I can’t… that’s treason, and I _will_ get executed for that,” Kara gulped. 

Ash pulled his knees closer to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs, “I guess I could help,” he sighed, “I mean… what’s so hard, right? What do I have to do?”

“You just have to do what my father says, and help him — offer any theories you have about who might have helped Luthor. Don’t speak unless spoken to, and if my father is drunk… avoid him, unless you’re all drinking,” Kara said slowly. 

“Got it,” Ash replied, offering a small smile which Kara returned. 

“I’ll make sure the cook makes you something nice and warm,” Kara said softly, as she noticed Ash’s slight shivering. 

“Thank you,” He breathed, and Kara nodded as she rose, “For everything.”

Kara shrugged, “It’s the least I could do,” she paused as she reached the cell door and looked back at Ash, “Hang in there, and good luck.” 

Ash nodded, and Kara walked out of the cell, the door shutting quickly behind her. Her guards stayed silent behind her as she walked, and she found herself grateful for the little quiet. 

Because she was certain, that this was going to be the last time she would get to quietly think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long hiatus!!! I’ve been so busy with school, that I haven’t had enough time to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


End file.
